Only Girl In The World
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: *BeckxCat* Cat Valentine has been choreographing dances for the best since she was a young teenager. When a boy band wants her to help them, she takes the deal. How's this going to turn out? Bad. The lead singer, Beck Oliver, has a little crush on her. Meanwhile, Cat's engaged to the richest man on the planet. This could get ugly... *COMPLETED*
1. Brunch

**Only Girl In The World**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **Cat Valentine has been choreographing dances for the best of the best since she was a young teenager. When a boy band wants her to help them while even on tour, she takes the deal. How's this going to turn out? Bad, considering the fact Beck Oliver, the lead singer, takes a liking to Cat. Bad part is: Cat's engaged to the richest man in California...and the world. Can he convince her otherwise?

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter One**

**Brunch**

…

Caterina Valentine, a 22 year old petite, redhead, was walking onto the busy streets of Beverly Hills with her white iPhone5 in her hands and earphones in her ears connected to it. She was dressed in normal clothes, with a purple tank top with white designs, a white flowy skirt that went down to her knees, and white flats. She had her hair up in a ponytail and large sunglasses with white frames. She had a large Juicy Couture bag over her shoulder with her Yorkshire Terrier's head popping out of the side, checking out the people and things as they went.

_Ring…ring…_

"Hello?" Cat answered as she kept walking.

"_Cat!"_

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Jade? Hi! How are you?"

"_I'm swell!"_

"Jade, no offense, but you're sounding happy…you're never in a good mood." Cat giggled, listening to Jade's voice through the earphones and holding the phone's speaker close to her mouth. "What is up?"

"_Okay, you caught me. I have a job offer for you." _Jade was the famous manager of a popular boy band, named Hollywood Chemistry, which Cat thought it was a stupid name, but oh well. _"So the choreographer for my clients quit."_

"Why?"

"_She died."_

"Oh." Cat made an 'o' with her lips. "I'm sorry."

"_Yeah, I don't really care."_

"Jade!"

"_So I'm in a bind here, Cat! Please!"_

"I don't know, Jade." Cat sighed. "I told you I was going to rest for a few months." Cat was a professional chorographer and had been since she was 15 years old. Her father was a movie star, so he started her out, but after that, she took off and had job offers left and right. She helped in movies, professional dance TV shows, ice-skaters, and more. Now, she wanted to rest. Apparently, that wouldn't be happening.

"_Here's an idea: Let's meet up for drinks and we'll talk about it. My treat."_

Cat was about to decline Jade's offer, but then again…free drinks? Duh! "Okay, okay, when and where?"

"_As soon as possible! I'm in town!"_

"Well, I'm booked till 2." She looked at her cell phone's time. "It's 10 now. Is 2 okay?"

"_Perfect! Let's meet at Confidential Beverly Hills! I adore that bar!"_

Cat rolled her eyes. "Alright, Jade, I'll see you then." And with that the two women hung up. Cat sighed and saw her destination in sight. "Your aunt Jade drives me crazy, Precious." She cooed to her puppy, who barked. She walked into the salon and smiled at her hair stylist. "Tori!" She squealed as she ran up and hugged her best friend tightly. "Oh my goodness, it's been forever!"

"Seriously?" Tori released her friend and put her hands on her hips. "What's with you? A month without coming in to see me? Not to get your hair trimmed, or anything for Precious! What the heck?"

Cat giggled. "Precious and I went on a month long vacation to Cancun." She put a hand to her chest. "It was so relaxing and wonderful."

"Ooh, that sounds nice!" Tori smiled. "Well, good for you. I know you've always been on the move. That's wonderful you took a vacation and some time for yourself."

"I feel so much better." Cat smiled. "Well, I'm here!"

"Yes, you are!" Tori clapped her hands and her sister came out. "Trina! Precious is here!"

Trina's eye widened. "Precious? Cat? Oh my goodness, where have you two been?"

"A month long vacation to Cancun." Cat said as she took her Toy size Yorkshire Terrier out of her large purse. The beautiful pup had a large pink bow on her head and a pink sundress on with little sandals. "Precious and I went shopping as well. She has lots of cute clothes now."

"I bet." Tori smiled as Trina took Precious to the pet section to get fixed up. "Now you sit down and let me do the work."

Cat smiled as she did what Tori said. "Definitely."

…

Cat walked out of the salon a few hours later and put Precious on a leash instead to let her get some fresh air. She felt so much better to be pampered. Her nails were done, her hair was trimmed and colored so her roots weren't showing, and she also decided to get a pedicure. She felt a lot better. And healthier. She walked a few blocks to a restaurant. She was meeting someone there first. She walked in and picked Precious up, greeted by the waitress. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hello. Reservation?" The woman asked.

"Under Dean Houston." Cat said professionally and the woman took Cat and Precious into the dining area. She saw the man she was looking for and he waved to her with a smile. The woman told the two to have a nice lunch and left them alone. Cat set Precious into the chair next to her and smiled to the man apparently named Dean. "Hi there, handsome." She leaned over and pecked his lips.

He looked to be in his late twenties, tan skin, brown clean cut hair, and hazel eyes. He had a well built figure and a nice suit on. "Hello there, Beautiful. How are my two favorite girls?" He asked Cat and motioned to Precious as well, who was sitting patiently at her chair. "I see you two must've gone to the salon."

Cat giggled. "Yes, yes, we did. You noticed?"

"Well, you're hair is down and curled, looking so gorgeous." He smiled. "Not that you don't always look beautiful, but today you're absolutely stunning."

"Nice save." Cat teased him. "Thanks again for that vacation. I feel so relaxed."

"That's good. I do too." He told her. "We just needed to get away for a while."

A waiter came up in uniform. "May I get you two drinks?"

"A White Russian please." Dean answered.

"A Strawberry Margarita." Cat said right after.

"I'll be back and I'll take your orders then."

"Thank you." Cat told him and he left. "So how was your day?"

"It was stressful, which is why I was so happy to have lunch with you." Dean told her, making her blush. "But I have news."

"News?"

"Yes, I'm going on a summer long business trip to…everywhere actually." He chuckled. "I'll be visiting San Diego, Las Vegas, New York, France, and a few others as well to help organize and open some more hotels." He was working his way up to being the man who opened the most hotels in the world. He owned over 200 so far, after taking over his father's legacy, who died.

Cat frowned. "I'll miss you. When do you leave?"

"In two weeks." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "We'll still have ways to talk."

"I know." Cat pouted and then smiled brightly.

"Cat, there is something I want to ask you though." He told her in a serious tone.

Cat nodded. "Go on."

"We've been dating for over 6 months now and it's been wonderful spending so much time with you." He suddenly left his seat and went down on one knee, taking one of Cat's hands. She gasped. "Will you be my future wife?" He asked when he took out a blue velvet box and opened it to reveal a large diamond ring that must've cost a fortune plus 4!

Cat immediately nodded. "Yes, yes, yes, of course!" She squealed and he stood up, and they both wrapped their arms around each other. Everyone in the room clapped for them.

…

Cat walked into Confidential Beverly Hills bar with a large smile on her lips. Precious was napping in her bag. Cat walked over to the bar instead of sitting at a booth or table. The handsome bartender smiled to her. "What can I start the pretty lady off with?"

Cat looked at the menu on the wall. "Start me off with an Ice Smirnoff, please."

"Coming right up." He brought out the bottle and poured it in a glass, but left the rest for her to drink later. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"I sure will." Cat put her purse on her lap and then took a sip out of her glass. Someone sat next to her and she smiled to them. "Hey, Jade." She hugged the Goth, who wasn't as bad as she was in high school. "How's business been?"

Jade sighed. "Ask me that after I have a few drinks." Cat laughed. "Bartender, get me a Sand In Your Shorts, now!"

Cat's eyes widened. "Someone's stressed."

"Cat, I need you to take this job." Jade told her and Cat sighed. "You're my only hope here! The boys have their 3rd world tour coming up in July, so I need your help here!"

Cat shrugged. "Okay."

"Look, I know you wanted to take a break, but- wait, what?" Jade looked shocked as the bartender put her drink in front of her. "Did you say yes?"

"Yes, I did." Cat nodded. "My fiancée is doing some traveling for a few months, so I might as well give myself something to do."

"Wait, wait, wait…Cat, you said _fiancée_." Jade had a sly smile on her lips as Cat blushed. She gasped and grabbed Cat's left hand. "Look at that ROCK!"

Cat laughed. "Yes, I know, right?"

"When did this happen?" Jade asked, still admiring the ring.

"About an hour ago." Cat answer and Jade gasped again. "He just asked me when we had lunch before I came to meet you here! It was so romantic!"

"Oh my goodness!" Jade hopped up and gave Cat a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you! Congratulations." She leaned back. "Now who is your maid of honor?"

Cat giggled. "You, of course!"

"You're damn right I am!" Jade took a big swig of her drinks. "Don't tell me Vega will be 2nd."

"Jade, she's one of our good friends since high school." Cat told her.

"YOUR friend." Jade corrected her. "I hate her." She slapped her hand on the counter. "BARTENDER! Get this girl an Absolutely Absolute Freckled Lemonade Cocktail, she's getting married! WHOO!"

A loud cheer roared through the bar, making Cat blush, but shrugged it off. She was getting married after all…and better part was: the guy was sexy, great in bed, one of the richest men alive, great personality, and bought her presents constantly. Cat grinned as she took a drink of her cocktail. Now this was heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Link for the picture of Cat's ring will be on my Twitter page :)<strong>

**-D-A-**

**Next Chapter: Beck and Cat Meet**


	2. Beck and Cat Meet

**Only Girl In The World**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or Any of the songs I use in this story**

…

**Chapter Two**

**Beck and Cat Meet**

…

Cat was sitting in the back of a taxi on her way to Hollywood where there was a dance studio she owned and would be there few hours so she could focus on a few dances for the boy band's new album. They were only going to dance to a few new songs for their US tour, thank God. She would've been quite overwhelmed if she had to do the whole entire album of songs. That's a lot of memorization on her part and her mind was still on relaxation mode in Cancun, sitting on the beach with her fiancée and pup.

She had her iPhone's iPod on with earphones in her ears as she watched the road, even though the taxi driver was driving, but it was somewhere to look. She was currently listening to the boys' songs that she'd be making the dances for so she could implant it in her brain.

Of course, something always seemed to interrupt her.

_Ring…ring…_

"Yes, Jade?" She answered, putting the speaker to her lips.

"_Cat! How does tomorrow sound to meet?"_

Cat frowned. "Jade, you just talked to me about this 2 weeks ago and you think I'd have ALL the songs worked out?"

"_You are a miracle worker."_

"I've also been busy spending some time with my fiancée, who I won't be seeing for 3 months straight." Cat pointed out.

"_Ugh, fine. I'll let it go. Is there still a way we can meet? The world tour is only 1 month away!"_

"Alright, alright, alright! Bring them to my dance studio tomorrow at noon! I'll be there all day."

"_Yes I will! Thanks again Cat!" _

Cat hung up, going back to her music. She sighed. The music wasn't relaxing. It was upbeat and annoying. Great…

…

Cat fixed her hair that was in a ponytail as she was about to put on the song she always stretched out to. Her warm-up song, as she called it. She grabbed the remote for the stereo and pressed PLAY.

__As the music started, Cat went into position and started smoothly stepping up to the mirror. "_**When I come to the clubs, step aside (Oh, shit)" **_Cat quickly slid aside. _**"Part the seas, don't be having me in the line (Oh, shit) **_

_**V.I.P 'cause you know I gotta shine (Oh, shit)" **_Cat spun her body and then stopped, doing a few body waves._** "I'm Fergie Ferg  
>And me love you long time (Oh shit)" <strong>_She jumped to the side and did a cartwheel with no hands. _**"All my girls get down on the floor (Oh, shit)  
>Back to back drop it down real low (Oh, shit)" <strong>_Cat leaned down, doing a sexy pose, her tramp stamp showing._** "I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (Oh, shit)  
>'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh shit)" <strong>_Cat clapped her hands above head once before scoot back behind her. The song continued on, until the door opened and Cat saw the lead pretty boy of the band standing there. She raised an eyebrow and grabbed the remote, turning the music off.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked in confusion.

Beck Oliver, 23, leader of the boy band Hollywood Chemistry, and named sexiest man alive 2 years in a row. He raised his eyebrows. "Wow…usually girls drool when they see me."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Again, I ask, what are YOU doing here in my studio?"

"I was bored and Jade said that you were here dancing and to come see if you need help." He explained, looking like he really wanted to and hoped she say yes.

"I don't need help." Cat answered sharply.

He put his hands up in defense. "Whoa, easy there. I think we're getting off on the wrong foot here." Beck said smoothly as he walked up closer to Cat, but she stood her ground with her reserved nature. "Let's start over. I'm Beck Oliver." He held his hand out.

Cat sighed deeply and shook his hand. "Caterina Valentine. Call me Cat."

"Cool." He grinned. "So you're our new choreographer?"

"Yup." Cat said, feeling the tension in the room. "So you should leave so I can start on the dances."

"How about I stay and help you?" Beck suggested.

"No." Cat told him simply.

"Why not?" Beck smirked. "We could have some chemistry here in Hollywood, if you catch my drift."

Cat held up her hand, with her ring finger noticeable, considering the diamond ring on her finger was huge and shiny enough to blind a person. "Engaged."

"Ouch." Beck frowned, but seemed to let it go. "Look, can I please help?"

Cat stared at him. "No. I work alone. Always have and always will."

"You're stubborn." Beck nodded. "I like that."

"Again, I'm engaged."

"Okay." Beck shrugged. "We can be friends."

"I'm never friends with the people I work for." Cat told him. "Except Jade, but she's different. We've been friends since kindergarten."

"Work for?" Beck looked taken aback. "Cat, you don't work for me."

"Yes, I do." Cat told him. "You guys are actually the ones who are paying me."

Beck seemed to be against that. "Seriously?"

"Yup." Cat narrowed her eyes. "Why are you so upset about that?"

"I don't know." Beck ran his fingers through his hair. "Look…you don't work for me. I'm apparently paying you to dance and stuff for us, but I don't care. I'm not your boss. I hate that. As far as I'm concerned, we're equals…or actually, I feel that you're above me, considering you're the one who's going to make us look good." He chuckled.

Cat crossed her arms over her chest. "You're different than what I thought you'd be."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a rich celebrity." Cat pointed out. "I figured- you know what? Nevermind. Just please leave so I can get back to work."

Beck frowned. "Please?"

Cat rubbed her lips together. "I cannot believe I'm going to say this…but…alright. You can stay, but you can't help me. I'm sorry, but no. You can…watch, I guess."

Beck sighed, but shrugged. "Alright, I'll take that. But I'm willing to help if you need it."

"I may ask your opinion, but besides that, I'll be just fine." Cat told him as she decided just to start playing the music.

Beck went and sat down on a chair that was in the corner of the room by the mirror.

Cat stretched a bit more and then pressed play.

_**Huh  
>Yeah, ha, ha, ha, ha<br>Ha, ha, ha, ha**_

Cat did an upside down spin around, to get her energy going.__

_**I may run and hide**_  
><em><strong>When you're screamin' my name, alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>But let me tell you now<strong>_  
><em><strong>There are prices to fame, alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>All of our time spent in flashes of light<strong>_

Cat seemed to be concentrated as she put one foot in front of the other and spun around, doing some other movements after that. She pressed PAUSE on the remote and ran to her binder that was open to a blank page that only had the words "LARGER THAN LIFE" on the top of it. She wrote down a few sentences, recording what she had so far and what the first few moves were. Soon after, she went back to position. __

All you people can't you see, can't you see

__ Cat moved her hands back and forth, then spun around._**  
>How your love's affecting our reality<br>Every time we're down**_ Cat gracefully moved to the ground, and then back up._**  
>You can make it right<br>And that makes you larger than life!  
><strong>_

And again, Cat pressed pause and went to write down the moves. Beck stayed silent so far as he watched her. He surprised himself. He wasn't checking her out or messing around with her by interrupting her. He usually would do something rude like that, but right now…he just wanted to watch. When the bloody hell did he start going soft?

After an hour, Cat finished the dance and played it back twice to make sure it was what she wanted, and eventually, it was. She was quite tired and sweaty, out of breath. Beck chuckled. "Do you want to take a break?"

Cat looked to him as she walked to her water bottle. "No, I'm good."

"You don't take breaks?"

"No." Cat answered again. "I just keep dancing until I feel I've hit perfection."

"So you don't eat or rest all day until you're done?" Beck asked. Cat shrugged. "No wonder you're so skinny."

"Excuse me, but I'm in perfect shape because of what I do and how healthy I eat at home!" Cat snapped. She realized what she did and sighed. "I'm sorry. I just…I don't appreciate when people bring up my weight."

Beck nodded. "Well…if it makes you feel better, I think you're beautiful."

Cat blushed, but quickly let that go. "Thanks." She put her water bottle down and went to start another song.

"Need help?" Beck asked in hope.

Cat sighed and then faced him. "Fine." Beck grinned as he hopped off the stool and walked with her to the middle of the dance floor. "Just follow my lead." She told him in a warning tone. "I'm a black belt in Kung Fu, so I can kick your ass straight out of this place if you make me mad."

"Black belt?" Beck looked surprised. "You don't seem like the kind of girl who'd have one of those."

Cat giggled as she started the music. "Oh, Beck, I could shock you."

Beck smirked. "I can't wait to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>Asuka Hara, anon <strong>_(I would love to update quicker, but unfortunately, I have responsibilities to my job, my son, my brothers, my fiancée, and shopping :) I always try to update every day though), _**Demi909Lovato, xDontBreakTheSilencex, Glittergirl123 **_(Cat's not really in her normal character in this story. I'm making her more serious and reserved. So she speaks her mind, lol), _**CPrizzle, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**_ (your story was one of my favorites :( now it's done. I was not happy when I saw that.), _**VictoriousForver10, LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan **_(Um, well I try to do that. I'll try harder.)_**, Ameha Kay: **Thanks everyone for reviewing! I'm glad everyone likes the story so far! Keep reviewing! :)


	3. Hollywood Chemistry

**Only Girl In The World**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Three**

**Hollywood Chemistry**

…

Cat unlocked the dance studio and sighed in exhaustion. She and Beck were dancing until 9 o'clock the night before and then she realized…she was having a bit too much fun with Beck, so called it a night and said she'd see him the next day with the others around noon. It was 10am now and she wanted to just relax and practice some ballet to help soothe her emotions before facing the famous boy band, who's songs made her sick.

She put her bag down and was about to get her dance shoes on when someone walked in. She squinted her eyes because of the bright sunlight coming through. "Hello?"

"Um, hi?" A scruffy voice greeted and it alarmed Cat, so she stood up. "Can I have some money?" The dirty homeless man asked, holding out his hand.

Cat glared. "I'm sorry, sir, but this is private property! You cannot just waltz in here and asked for money!" She told him sternly. "I don't carry cash."

"Well, then can you help me with something _else_?" He grinned.

Cat bit her lip as she backed up a bit. Sure, she had a black belt, but it was still quite frightening with a large, tall homeless man was coming closer. She was against the wall as the man was still a few feet away from her. "Stay back!" She screamed, and inwardly cursed herself at how scared she sounded. "I mean it! Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

"Get away from her!" A new voice shouted from the door. The homeless man jumped a few feet in the air at the new voice and ran out, passed the man, who gave him a threatening look. Cat sighed in relief. Beck came up to her with worried eyes. "Are you alright, Cat? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." She caught her breath and gulped. "Thanks for helping me."

"I know you probably could've taken him, but still." Beck chuckled, making Cat smile.

Cat snapped out of it and frowned. "What are you doing here anyways? You're not supposed to be here for another 2 hours!"

Beck shrugged. "I thought I'd watch again."

Cat narrowed her eyes at him and then sighed. "Fine. There's your chair." She pointed to the corner.

Beck chuckled, but nodded. "Alright. If you need my help, go ahead and ask."

"I won't, but okay." Cat said as she put on "London Bridge" again to warm up. She figured Beck probably loved the view of her tramp stamp, but she didn't care. She was taken by a sweet, handsome man…who just so happened to have tons of money.

…

After a couple of hours, Cat went to the restroom to wash her face and freshen up, so she wasn't too sweaty and gross when the rest of the boys and Jade arrive. She came back quicker than she thought she would and she looked through the glass doors. Beck was dancing to one of their songs, trying to get the hang of it. It looked so concentrated and serious. Maybe Cat had the wrong idea about the famous Beck Oliver? He was so involved in his band. He wasn't happy when she mentioned she worked for him. He risked his life to protect her from danger. He wasn't stuck up and selfish like Cat thought he would be.

Hmm…

Wait…

What's this funny feeling?

Cat slapped herself. "No, no, no…you have Dean." She whispered. She looked back and saw Beck turning off the music. "Beck's nothing to me. My heart belongs to Dean Houston." She looked to her ring for guidance and then took in a sharp breath, entering the dance room again. "Hey." She greeted calmly.

"Hi." Beck said, sitting back in his chair, like he hadn't just been dancing. She giggled. "What?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh, nothing." She said in a teasing manner as she went back to her binder.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

Cat raced up to the stereo and grabbed her iPhone before she could miss the call. "Hello?"

"_Hey."_

"Hi, honey!" Cat greeted loudly, so Beck could hear. She saw him roll his eyes. Hmm…odd. "How's your trip so far? Even though you only left yesterday."

"_Interesting and quite lonely. How's the new job coming along? Even though you just started yesterday." _He chuckled.

Cat giggled. "It's coming along fine. I have most of the dances done, so that's a relief. I still miss you though. Where are you?"

"_San Diego. I'll be here for a couple of days…so I was wondering if I could fly you and Precious out for a couple of days to see me."_

"Ooh, that'd be lovely!" Cat squealed. "Of course!"

"_Great! Tomorrow, okay?"_

"Definitely." She smiled. "I can't wait to see you. I miss you."

"_I miss you too."_

With that said, they hung up. Cat sighed happily.

"What? No "I love you" to your boyfriend?" Beck asked, sounding irritated.

Cat raised an eyebrow to him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, usually couples in love say that to each other every time they even talk." Beck pointed out, getting off his chair. "You two must be different." Cat looked shocked suddenly. "What's wrong?"

Cat looked beside herself. "Um…nothing." She answered, but inside was a different story.

It was a slap in the face for her…

She couldn't believe she never saw it either. Had Dean ever told Cat he loved her? Had Cat ever told him she loved him? She looked at the ring on her finger…did having this ring even mean anything? Or was she just mesmerized by the diamonds and expense of it? Was she just with Dean for his money? She'd sure hoped not! She had enough to make it by! Now she was so confused.

Beck looked sympathetic at her troubled state. "You two haven't confessed, have you?" He watched her think about it. "Or…do you even love him?"

Cat looked to him. "Um…that's none of your business!" She snapped. Thankfully, people came in and Cat let go of her shock and depression she suddenly had and smiled. "Hey, Jade." She greeted, walking closer to them. Beck kept staring at Cat with intensity, looking concerned. Why? It's not like they were friends! She still couldn't believe he let him inside her head like that! Thanks to him, she now questioned her relationship with her fiancée! Cat shook it off and turned her attention back to the newcomers. "Welcome to my studio."

"It's a nice place." One guy with pale skin, afro hair, and glasses said, looking around.

"Totally! This place is chill!" The dark skinned one with clean dreads and a bright smile said.

Jade rolled her eyes as she stood next to Cat. "Okay. So the geek over there is Robbie Shapiro. That's Andre Harris. And apparently Beck took my advice and came to help you last night." She said, motioning to Beck, who forced a grin. "He always wants to be involved with every little thing. I think that's because he doesn't have a girlfriend. He needs one so he can get a life. It's too bad you're engaged." Cat glared at her best friend.

"Yeah, thanks for telling half of my life story there, Jade." Beck glared to her. "Anyways, yeah, I came yesterday to help. I just sat in the corner though."

"I figured that." Jade chuckled. "I know Cat has strict rules."

"And one of them being that I don't accept help from the people I'm working for." Cat stated. When Beck frowned, she quickly fixed it. "Or the people who are paying me to do this." She added and she saw Beck give her a small smile, like he was appreciative of that. Cat turned back to Robbie and Andre. "So I'm Caterina Valentine. You may call me Cat."

"Tell them a bit more about yourself." Jade pushed.

"Okay." Cat nodded. "I'm a recent graduate from Julliard in New York City, but I moved back here to my hometown, which is Beverly Hills, to be with family. I have an adorable Teacup Yorkie Pup named Precious. I love hanging out with friends, especially drinks on weekends." She nudged Jade, who nodded. "Jade's my best friend and has been since kindergarten. And I am engaged to Dean Houston." Cat showed the boys her diamond ring. "I'm very happy with him. It's going to be a privilege to work with you boys."

Robbie flinched and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. "Oh, man, my eyes are burning! That huge ring is blinding me!"

Cat and Jade looked to the ring and admired it.

"Wait, Dean Houston?" Andre's eyes widened. "He's like the richest man alive!"

"Oh, trust me, she's well aware of that." Jade smirked. "How much was that ring? Oh! That's right! Over 59 grand…"

"Shut up." Cat told her with a scowl. "Anyways, yes, I know he is. He's a very kind man and treats me well. His money isn't the _only_ reason why I'm going to marry him, Jade."

"Yeah, but money is _most_ of it." Jade interrupted.

"Oh, hush." Cat told her. "Okay, enough about me. Let's get this started. I'm glad you boys came in workout clothes because I work people until they reach the near death point." Cat told them in a serious tone, making the boys shiver. "Jade, are you staying? You should help!" She joked.

Jade scoffed. "In your dreams. I haven't danced or sang in years. No, I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'll treat everyone to lunch…unless you're all sweaty." She walked out. "See ya!"

Cat wasn't happy Jade left her here alone with three guys, but shrugged it off. "Okay!" She shouted, getting their attention. She grabbed her binder and looked a song up. "Let's start with Larger Than Life, shall we?" She grabbed Andre's arm and pulled him in the middle. "Alright, you are right here to start with." She took Robbie's, putting him close to Andre. "You're starting here." She motioned to Beck, who came up. "You're standing here on the other side of Andre." She said, still only looking at her binder, but made sure the boys were where they needed to be. "Any questions so far?"

"Yes!" Robbie shouted, putting his hand up.

Cat blinked, looking up from her binder to him. "What is it?"

"What's your tattoo on your lower back say?" Beck reached over and smacked Robbie in the head harshly. "OW!"

"Show some respect, man." Beck told him. "She's a black belt in Kung Fu."

"Ooh, that's cool." Andre commented, still in his same place.

"Thanks." Cat told them. "Anyways, it says "Babygirl" and Jade dared me to get it on my 18th birthday. Any other questions that aren't related to anything on my body?"

Robbie raised his hand again. "What's your type of guy?"

Cat narrowed her eyes at him and showed him the diamond ring again. "What part of "Engaged" did you not understand?"

"You're not married _yet_." Robbie slyly said.

Cat slapped her binder shut and held it to her chest, making the boys jump. "As Jade mentioned, I have strict rules –5 of them to be exact– so listen up." Cat said in a threatening voice. "Number one: I do not become friends or accept help from the people I work for." Beck frowned. "Get over it, Oliver." Cat snapped. "Number two: do NOT flirt with me, or I will kick your ass out of my studio. Number three: Do as I say or I will kick your ass out of my studio. Number four: Do NOT talk back to me or interrupt me, or I'll DEFINITELY kick your ass out of my studio. Number five: Do NOT ask me about my personal life or I will be forced to make sure you can never reproduce." Cat said all those things as she circled their nervous forms. When she was in front of them, she was holding her binder close to her, while she glared at them. "Do we understand each other, gentlemen?"

"Yes ma'am." All three said in unison.

"Good." Cat opened her binder again. "Let's continue."

It was official.

Cat was no pushover.

* * *

><p><strong>Glittergirl123 <strong>_(I know! I totally didn't look at the lyrics of that song before I posted it…I hate the "F" word. I think it's a horrid word.), _**xScreamingxAngelx, Ameha Kay, AODiva1978 **_(I guess not…I know I said I would retire, but when sudden random ideas come to your head and you feel you HAVE to write it…it gets hard to ignore it, lol)_**, VictoriousForever10**_ (My precious baby boy is doing so well! But I know some people would say "My baby is the smartest baby ever", but my son is growing at a normal speed. He's my precious world :) thanks for asking!)_**, EllaChocolate, RosemaryPennykettle, xXBellarunawayxX, LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, and Demi909Lovato: **Thanks for reviewing :) you guys are wonderful! I get home from work, and two things make me smile: 1) checking my e-mail and seeing all the reviews :) and 2) tickling Nathaniel (my almost 5 month old) until he laughs madly.


	4. Confusion

**Honeymoon Avenue, Xallxaboutxusx, xscreamingxangelx, AodIva1978, 1234567890, LittleMissVcotrious, princess-of-snow12, asuka hara, courtsXbatfan, ameha kay, Victoriousforever10: **Sorry if I did anything incorrectly in your names, I'm in a huge huge huge hurry! I'm going somewhere boring so I wanted something to read while there. Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!

* * *

><p><strong>Only Girl In The World<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious or any of the songs  
><strong>

…

**Chapter Four**

**Confusion**

…

That weekend after their first lesson, Cat met up with Jade and the boys for drinks at Confidential. The paparazzi were all over them, but she shrugged it off. If she was going to be the choreographer for this famous boy band, she had to understand that they were going to be surrounded by ignorant idiots who only gossip and invade people's privacy for a living just to make a buck. Beck made sure to sit by her, and she didn't know why. He said he just felt like it. She reminded him she's engaged. He sighed deeply, looking irritated.

What the hell was his problem?

They just met a week ago!

Cat shook it off and looked to Jade. "Why do you love this place so much?" Cat asked over the classy music.

Jade shrugged. "I don't know. It speaks to me." She said overdramatically and then grinned to Cat, who rolled her eyes. "I like it because it's just a calm atmosphere, I guess."

Cat nodded. "Understandable."

"How was your trip, Cat?" Andre asked from across the table.

Cat smiled, thinking about Dean. "It was wonderful. It was nice to see Dean again one last time before he left for Las Vegas."

"Don't even think about going to see him." Jade warned her. "You're entire life will now revolve around these three boys." She motioned to Robbie, Andre, and Beck.

"I know, I know." Cat giggled. "I can still miss him."

"So Cat, how long have you been with Dean?" Beck asked suddenly.

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Um…6 months." Before Beck could speak again, she stopped him. "Let's stop talking about me. Remember rule number 5." She said nervously, since she really wasn't comfortable being around and even talking to Beck Oliver, considering the major fact that he knew her deepest secret that just about sent HER over the edge. "Um, Jade, any boyfriends since I last saw you?" Cat asked, sipping on her drink. As the conversation went on, the gang actually was having a good time. Beck loosened up, as far as Cat could see, which was fine with her. Cat finally stood up after a while. "I better head home. I left Precious by herself and also, we have a long day tomorrow."

"That's right!" Jade said, standing with her. "You boys be at her studio at 10am SHARP!" She yelled, making them shiver. "So be there, or else you'll be hearing from me." She threatened. "Anyways, Cat, I'll share a cab with you. Let's head out." She looked back at the boys. "You better not stay out too late! I don't want to get a call from Cat that you weren't there OR you had a hangover!" With that, the two ladies left.

Beck looked to Andre and Robbie suddenly. "Guys, there's something wrong with me!" He said out of the blue.

Andre and Robbie had wide eyes. Beck had never sounded so distraught and desperate before. "What the heck is up with you?" Robbie asked.

"Okay, I was totally cool when I was on my way to Cat's studio the first time. The second I laid my eyes on her…I don't know…I felt funny." Beck confessed. "It was like…I don't know! I can't explain it!"

"Aw, Beck has a crush on our choreographer!" Andre teased.

Beck kicked him from under the table. "Shut up, man, this is serious! I've never felt this way about a girl before."

"That is serious." Robbie thought about it. "Well, it's not like you can do anything. She's in love with her fiancée."

"No, she's not!" Beck suddenly blurted out. "I talked to her that day you guys met her and she realized that she and Dean have never confessed that they love each other."

"Whoa." Both boys breathed out.

"That's exactly what I thought." Beck leaned back in his seat. "I'm going crazy."

"Yes, you are." Robbie nodded. "But you can't do anything, Beck. Don't confuse the girl. She's already upset that her fiancée is traveling around the world and she can't be with him, so she needs some peace in her mind."

"Yeah, we need to make things easy for her." Andre said after finishing his drink. "We should probably leave before I order another." Beck ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Man, look…take Robbie's advice. Leave it alone." Andre told him. "You never know. Things with Dean may not even work out."

Beck sighed and put on his jacket. "Let's hope. With that huge ass ring on her finger, we'll see. Okay, let's go out the backdoor. Call the limo driver."

…

Cat went in early to the studio the next day, this time she brought Precious. She took out her small, soft bed out of her duffle bag and put it next to the stereo. "There you go, girl." Cat cooed with a smile as she laid her puppy down. "You can just relax and watch mommy, okay?" She said, petting the dog before getting up and hooking her iPod to the stereo's speakers. She sighed. She needed some downtime to herself. She picked out Halo by Beyonce, stretching a bit before pressing play.

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby, I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<br>You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby, I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<strong>_

Cat did a few cartwheels with no hands before hopping like a ballerina would.

_**I can feel your halo  
>I can see your halo<br>I can feel your halo  
>I can see your halo<br>Halo, ooh ooh...**_

She spun around on her tippy toes while the other leg was curled up against her.

Soon she finished the song and collapsed on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. She was quietly sobbing. Everything was so out of place now. She hated questioning her life. Did she love Dean Houston? Or did she love his wallet? Did she just love getting all the diamond bracelets and expensive purses from all sorts of brands? Or did she seriously love him for him? Damn Beck Oliver. He just had to make her life SO much more complicated.

Cat stood up and changed the song. She needed to get her anger out.

She picked a song that was actually the karaoke of it. She cleared her throat before pressing "PLAY" on the remote.

She took a deep breath and began singing at the top of her lungs. _**"I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
>I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside<br>Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
>And why can't I let it go…" <strong>_Cat held her fist to her mouth, pretending it was a microphone as she stared at herself with intensity in the mirror. "_**There's gotta be more to life...  
>Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me<br>Cause the more that I'm...  
>Tripping out thinking there must be more to life<br>Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
>Than wanting more…" <strong>_Cat held the long note, walking up slowly to the mirror, still staring into her own eyes. "_**I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
>Here in this moment I'm half way out the door<br>Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing…" **_Cat stood before the mirror, singing to herself. "_**I'm wanting more  
>I'm always waiting on something other than this<br>Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed...YEAHHHHH! OOOHHH, WHOA, WHOA, HOOO!**_ _**There's gotta be more to life...  
>Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me<br>Cause the more that I'm...  
>Tripping out thinking there must be more to life<br>Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more…more…ooohh, yeah…hey, hey…**_

_**There's gotta be more…hmm…hey…ooohhh." **_The music eventually stopped and Cat was out of breath, glaring at herself in the mirror. She sobbed and leaned against it, curling up in front of it.

"Cat?"

Oh, not him!

Anybody, BUT him!

She faced away from him, trying to wipe her tears. "It's only 9:30. You're not supposed to be here till 10. So leave." She said, with her voice cracking.

Beck stepped closer. "I can't do that. Not when you're practically having a breakdown. What's wrong? Talk to me."

Cat scoffed, finally facing him. "Why should I talk to you? You don't even know me."

"I obviously know a lot more than I should." Beck said, his eyes filled with concern. "Cat, I know something's wrong. I'm not going to leave it alone until you talk to me. Are you alright?"

"You do realize I hate you, right?" Cat said with venom. "This is your entire fault anyways."

"My fault?"

"Yes, your fault!" Cat snapped, standing up to her feet and facing him. "If you hadn't pointed out about Dean and I…not…being in…you know…whatever! If you hadn't said ANYTHING like you shouldn't have, none of this would be happening! I wouldn't be constantly crying! I wouldn't doubt everything Dean and I have EVER shared!" Cat groaned in frustration. "This is all just turning into one big NIGHTMARE! You know what? I quit!"

Beck's eyes widened. "What? Quit? No, no, no, Cat, you can't!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." Cat asked him.

"Because the guys love you. I love having you as our choreographer." Beck pointed out in a serious tone. "You're patient with us, you tolerate us. You're sacrificing your entire life just to help us. You're going on tour with us in a few weeks. You've done so much for us. Why would you throw ALL of that away?"

Cat sighed deeply, holding herself. "I guess I won't. I did promise Jade I would stick it out until the end of the tour."

"Exactly." Beck sighed in relief. "Look, Cat…I'll stay out of your personal life with Dean and stuff from now on."

Cat looked to him. "You promise?"

"I promise." Beck nodded, giving her a smile. "But if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here. I'm a great listener and I keep good secrets."

"I'm sure you do." Cat said sarcastically before opening her binder. The other two boys walked in, looking giddy. "Why do you three always look so flippin' happy ever time you come in here to rehearse?" Cat asked in surprise. "I try SO hard to be an evil witch to you three so I can gain your respect…so why are you guys so happy?"

Robbie shrugged. "I like coming here to dance and stuff. You make it fun."

"By being a drill sergeant?" Cat asked in confusion. "Alright then." She shook it off. "I guess I have to be 10 times worse of a bitch to you guys. Get ready for your worst nightmare. Let's get to work."

"Hey, Cat, how come you look like you've been crying?" Robbie suddenly asked.

Cat glared to him. "Allergies. I don't cry. I don't even know what it's like to cry. I have no heart."

"No heart?" Beck questioned, just to get on her nerves.

"Yes." Cat growled. "Get in your formation for warm-ups!" She screamed out, the boys startled at her outburst and rushing to do so. She's tried too hard to stay in her safe emotion shell. She couldn't let her true self show.

Never again.


	5. Bump In The Road

**Starlight151, MariaLuvsYew, LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, xAllxAboutxUsx, xScreamingxAngelx, Glittergirl123, princess-of-the-snow**_ (I'm sorry, I don't do songfics anymore :( I apologize)_**, Sweetstarre123, amehakay, and VictoriousForever10**_ (Update your story! "Earthquake"! I adore it!): _Thanks everyone for reviewing :) I still have no idea how my story is "confusing" you guys though, but whatever. I like this story, personally.

* * *

><p><strong>Only Girl In The World<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Five**

**A Bump In The Road**

…

Cat sighed as she leaned her head against the car window as she was seated in the backseat of a yellow taxi cab. Precious was by her side, asleep. Today was the day she, Jade, and the boys would be leaving Hollywood and heading out for their USA tour. They were going all over the US for their concerts, interviews, and such. She had to go to keep them up to date with their routines and sometimes change things around so they're not so predictable every time. She wasn't excited for it, but she shrugged it off. She hated being so close to Beck Oliver lately. She hated how he kept getting inside her head.

When the taxi pulled up to their stop, Cat stepped out of the taxi with Precious in her hands and saw the tour bus with the boys' pictures on the sides. She shook her head. "I can't believe we're riding in that _thing_." Cat mumbled and Precious whimpered at the sight. "It disgusts me too, girl." Suddenly Beck came up after the taxi driver took Cat's stuff out of the trunk. "Hi." She said to him as she went to take her stuff, but Beck beat her to it. She raised an eyebrow, but looked to the driver. "Thank you." Beck shocked Cat again when he paid the driver the money and he then drove off. Beck was standing next to her still. "What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?" Beck said as they started walking towards the bus.

"I mean, why are you being so nice?" Cat asked. "You're a pop star. Pop stars don't usually help with their helpers' luggage and pay for their taxi rides."

"For the love of God, if you even mention the fact that you apparently work for me one more time, I'm going to scream." Beck told her. "Cat, knock it off. You don't work for me."

"Yes, I do." Cat argued back. "Beck, at first I let it go, but now you need to face reality. You are my employer. You pay me to do my job. You are my boss. I work for you."

"Shut up." Beck grumbled as he handed the bus driver Cat's suitcase. "Cat, this is Sikowitz, the bus driver. He's been with us since the beginning of our careers."

Sikowitz came up with his creepy smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Cat!"

Cat chuckled nervously. "The feeling is mutual." Beck helped Cat into the bus and Cat looked around. "This is spacey and clean."

"It probably won't be in a few days." Beck chuckled. "Anyways, you and Jade are sharing the room in the back over there." He pointed in the direction. "The boys and I will sleep in the bunks."

"Okay." Cat said as they walked to the bedroom and put her stuff down. "Nice."

"Seriously." Beck chuckled. "The boys are coming now. Jade's always late."

"Why are you so early?" Cat asked.

"I try to make sure everything's in place." Beck shrugged.

Cat nodded and then she felt Precious squirm in her grasp. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Cat said, holding Precious up a little. "Beck, you remember Precious from rehearsals."

"I do." Beck smiled to the pup. "How do you do, little lady?" He pet her head, but suddenly…

"_BARK!"_ She growled at Beck.

Cat looked startled. "She's never done that before."

Beck frowned. "Yeah…moody…just like you."

Cat reached up and smacked the back of his head. "Jerk!"

Beck rubbed his head. "I was kidding."

"No, you weren't!" Cat said as she walked out of the room.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Women…"

…

Later on, after having dinner with everyone, Jade and Cat were talking about guys, making the boys sick to their stomachs.

_Ring…ring…_

Cat squealed. "It's Dean!" She pressed "ANSWER" and stood up. "Hi, honey!" She greeted as she walked to the bedroom for some privacy.

Beck rolled his eyes.

Jade noticed. "Oh, does little Beck have a crush on Cat?" She teased, reminding him of Andre the other night. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but Cat is taken."

"You know, I'm well aware of that, Jade." He seethed. "You don't have to point it out."

Jade looked shocked. "Oh my god, you do have a crush on her." She breathed out. "I was just kidding!"

"Don't worry about it." Beck mumbled, looking out the window. "It doesn't matter. Cat will never think of me that way, obviously."

"I've never seen you _this_ way." Jade told him. "It's kind of freaking me out."

"It's freaking all of us out since you've never really fallen for just one girl." Andre added. "No offense."

"None taken." Beck sighed. "It's not fair. I find the one girl I actually really like and she's taken. Figures."

"It's how life goes." Jade said, opening a Smirnoff. "Now shut up about this. Cat's coming back."As if on cue, Cat came out of the room, all in smiles. She sat next to Jade. "So how's Mr. Money Man today?" Jade asked.

"He's good." Cat smiled. "He's in Las Vegas still, believe it or not."

"How long will he be there?" Jade asked. "We do go there in a week. It's on the tour schedule."

Cat gasped and pulled out her phone. "I'll text him and ask! Oh, it'd be absolutely lovely to see him! Isn't that right, Precious?" She cooed to her dog, who was resting on her bed on the floor next to her.

"Yeah, ask him." Jade told her. "It'd be the least we can do for you. You've worked your butt off for these boys."

"True that!" Andre agreed.

"Aw, thanks guys." Cat had a text back. "Eek! He'll be there still!" Tears came to her eyes. "I cannot wait to see him."

"You really love him, don't you?" Jade asked.

Cat froze. "Oh…" She winced at her stupidity. "I have to pee." She said suddenly, standing up and going to the restroom.

Jade looked beside herself. "What the hell?"

Beck shook his head. "Jade, she doesn't love him, nor does he love her. They haven't confessed to each other."

"How do you know all of this?" Jade asked.

"I pointed it out to her one day and it looked to be a slap in the face to her." Beck told her. "Maybe she's realizing that she's probably just blinded by the jewelry and presents he gives her."

"Jeez, Beck, do you ever stay out of people's businesses?" Jade sneered.

"I know I can be nosey, but…" Beck shrugged. "I don't know. Forget it."

"I need to talk to Cat about this." Jade looked in deep thought. "If she doesn't love him, she can't marry him…but then again, he does have billions and billions times 100 more dollars than anyone else on the planet. Hmm…maybe he could take care of her."

"You're not helping one bit." Beck growled.

"Look, just let me handle things." Jade told him. "I'll talk to her, discuss this madness, while you not stress over it. Focus on singing and dancing, and making yourself look pretty on that stage. Cat is here to make you look good. So do exactly that, will you?"

Beck wanted to argue, but gave up. "Whatever."

…

Jade went off to bed around 10 that night, so did André and Robbie. Beck said he wasn't sleepy just yet, and Cat had some things to fix in one of their dances. Beck watched Cat work. She was tracing a blue print of what the dance should be, where the boys would be positioned, and stuff related to that. Then she'd move back a few pages and write some sentences down. Eventually, sometimes, she'd have to turn the pencil upside down and erase some things. She looked in deep thought and completely forgot that Beck was still awake.

Beck went to the fridge they had and brought out a Corona and a Smirnoff. He walked over to Cat after opening them and sat down on the other side of her, since she was at the lunch table. She looked up at him in surprise and saw him put the bottle of Smirnoff in front of her large binder. She smiled. "Trying to get on my good side?" She asked as she immediately accepted it and took a drink.

Beck grinned and took a drink of his. "I thought I already was."

"Oh-ho, Beck, you haven't been since the day I met you." Cat told him in a teasing voice. "Isn't it past your bedtime, Mr. Pop star?"

"Pop stars don't have bedtimes, since they're apparently spoiled brats, who only care about themselves." Beck sneered back. "Right?"

Cat then sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Forgiven." Beck took another gulp. "What are you working on?"

Cat smiled. "Something you cannot help me on."

"Cat."

"No, I won't do it anymore." Cat said in a serious tone. "I cannot have you help me anymore. I'm getting soft. I've tried too hard to always make everyone fear me, just so you can come in the picture and make me vulnerable." She pointed her pencil at him. "Stop trying to change me."

"I'm not trying to change you, per say." Beck trailed on. "I just want to know you better. If you won't let me spend time with you, I guess I'll have to get a little pushy."

"Why do you want to spend time with me?" Cat asked in total confusion. "Why?"

"You're a cool person." Beck said, shrugging. "I think you're great and awesome."

"Really?" Cat asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Beck took another gulp of his Corona as Cat just kept sipping on her drink. "Why can't we be friends?"

"Look…I think you're a nice guy, Beck, but I need to stick to my rules." Cat said, closing her binder and finishing her drink quickly. "Rule number 1: I do not become friends or accept help from the people I work for. I work for you, Beck. You, Andre, and Robbie are paying me to do my job, so let me do that. I need to concentrate on making you guys look good. You may not think my job is hard, but it is. It takes a lot of concentration and patience. I need to focus, hence why I have created those rules." She stood up. "I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be." She threw away the empty bottle. "Thanks for the drink." And she walked to the bedroom, shutting the sliding door behind her.

Beck leaned back in his seat and sighed deeply. He pushed his drink away as he turned her closed binder towards him and opened it. Not only did it have the dances for him and his group, but it also held most of her former work for the best of the best. Lady Gaga, High School Musical, Rihanna, and more… He smiled to himself. She really buried herself in work, didn't she? She was a dedicated woman, with a dream come true career. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to be close to her.

He wanted her.


	6. First Concert

**Only Girl In The World**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Six**

**First Concert**

…

The next day, after getting rested, Beck, Andre, and Robbie were getting groomed and ready to go for their first concert for the tour that night. As they were getting cleaned up and stuff, Jade and Cat took advantage of the hospitality their handler showed and drank a couple Margaritas they offered. Beck rolled his eyes as they were measuring him. "Is that all you two do is drink?" He asked rudely.

Cat raised an eyebrow. "What the hell crawled up your butt today?"

"Nothing." Beck mumbled. "Why would you care?" He flinched, looking like he regretted the way he just talked to her.

Cat looked to Jade. "He's so flippin' moody! What's his problem? Is he bipolar or something? Jeez!"

"You'd think so, huh?" Jade chuckled. "No, he's…having…" Jade sighed. "Okay, don't tell Beck I told you, but…Cat, he's falling for you…bad."

Cat groaned. "No, no, no."

"Cat, he's never acted this way." Jade told her. "I've known these boys since they first started two years ago and Beck has always moved from girl to girl. He's so different now ever since he's met you. He hasn't even taken a second glance at girls that walk by, but when you show up, he's practically blushing." Jade leaned in. "And Beck Oliver doesn't blush."

"I believe it." Cat sighed, looking over to Beck. He just so happened to catch her eyes and their eyes stayed connected for a full minute. She sighed, looking away eventually and took a sip of her drink. Beck looked disappointed and went back to concentrating on what the people were showing him. He didn't seem to be interested at all. "Jade…you can't tell Beck this either. Or anyone." She whispered. "I'm falling for him too." Cat looked back at her shocked friend. "I don't know what to do. I'm engaged to Dean. I would like to stay that way and marry him."

"Why?" Jade suddenly asked.

Cat bit her lip. "This is going to sound so superficial, but…he's taken care of. He's absolutely rich, with nothing to worry about. I don't want to face downfall if I ever break a leg or hurt my back one day. With the way I have to dance, you never know if that could happen. I don't exactly have medical insurance or anything. Sure, I have money of my own, but I want to be taken care of too. Dean can do that."

"I know where you're coming from Cat." Jade patted her shoulder. "You have a good point."

"I do." Cat looked back to Beck, who was picking from a couple of outfits to wear that night and the rest of the tour. "Beck and I will never work out. I am with Dean. He's a famous pop star, who can get any girl he wants. He'll be fine." Cat went to drink from her drink and noticed it was empty. "Phooey."

Jade looked to the help. "Bartender! We need a refill over here!"

"Coming right up, ma'am!" He yelled back.

"Good." She sighed in relief. "I need to get rid of all these secrets you guys are torturing me with."

Cat laughed with her.

…

Cat was working with the boys, doing a dress rehearsal in the convention center in San Francisco, CA. Robbie was having issues with a few moves in one of the songs, so they were working on that. She had to make sure they were careful, since it would suck if they broke something and they couldn't perform that night. She was uncomfortable around Beck, who tried to stick by her. She just wanted some space from him, considering she knew his secret…about _her_. She shook off the feeling and kept making sure the boys were safely doing the moves.

Cat was dressed nicely, surprisingly. Jade made her wear a shirt that was a white sparkly tank top, but under her chest, a tutu material skirt like flowed out and went to her waist. She wore a pair of black skinny slacks and black TOMs. A few boys out the door before they came in whistled at her, hence why Beck stayed close to her. He was becoming protective of her and she didn't understand it. She didn't understand him, period.

"Okay, let's go through that again." Cat told Robbie as she stood close to him. "Every time we're down," Cat said the words to the song as Robbie tried to perfect the moves. "You can make it right. And that makes you larger than life." Cat clapped her hands gracefully as Robbie stood back up straight. "I think we finally have that part down." She looked to Beck and Andre. "Speak now and forever hold your peace."

"I'm still rough around the edges on the jazz walk." Beck said.

Cat walked over to him. "Okay, do what I do." She said as he looked to her feet. "Step front, step back, step front, step back." They went a bit fast across the stage and beck. "Okay, let's do that with the words. "I may run and hide, when you're screaming my name." She said slowly as she watched Beck do the jazz walk. "Perfect." She looked to Andre. "Well?"

"Nah, I think I'm good." Andre smiled.

"Good." Cat sighed. "The concert is going to start soon, so go backstage and get your make up done. Good luck and I'll see you guys after." She smiled and went off stage as they went elsewhere. She walked to Jade. "How was that?" She sat down next to her as Jade had her eyes on the TV screen in front of her.

"I like how you handle them." Jade commented. "You're strong, listen, and patient with them."

"What other way can they learn?" Cat pointed out.

"True statement." Jade heard Cat's phone buzz. "Who is it?"

"Must you be so nosey?" Cat told her as she took out her phone. "It's Dean." She had wide eyes and turned red in the face as she blushed madly. "He's asking if I want to spend the night with him when I see him." She looked to Jade. "That's allowed, right?"

"Yeah. I don't care." Jade nodded. "Cat, I wanted to talk to-" The concert was starting. "We'll talk later." She said, as she and Cat focused their attention on the screen that showed the concert, live. After one song, Cat looked shocked. "Impressed?"

Cat nodded. "Very. In all honesty, I thought those three would never get those dances down perfectly, but they proved me wrong…even Robbie. And that's saying something, considering the fact every time we practice a new move, he falls flat on his face."

"Yup. You taught them all of that." Jade chuckled. "They didn't let you down, did they?"

"Not a chance." Cat smiled.

…

Cat and Jade met the boys in the limo out towards the back of the convention center and they looked cleaned up. "How was that?" Robbie grinned as the limo driver shut the door once Beck was in last. "I didn't fall on my face ONCE!" He pointed in Cat's face. "HA!" Cat slapped his hand away, making a sharp _slap_ sound. "OW!"

"Anyways, yes, you boys did perfect tonight and made me proud." Cat said with a smile. "You make me look good when you look good, so thank you."

"We owe that concert all to you, girl!" Andre told her, wrapping an arm over her shoulders, since he was sitting next to her. "Now let's go party!"

The limo stopped in front of the after party that was being held in the most famous and popular club in the city. Paparazzi were outside and flashing their cameras wildly. "Oh god." Cat mumbled. "Jade, do we have to stay?"

"Hell yes!" Jade shouted. "I'm excited to get drunk!"

"Shocker." Beck mumbled, speaking for the first time. The limo driver opened the door for them and Beck stepped out first, forcing a grin and giving a small wave to the flashing lights all around as people were shouting for interviews and pictures. Robbie and Andre came out next, and they helped Cat and Jade out. Beck stayed close to Cat again, which she didn't like, but gave up. He obviously wasn't going to stop. They walked into the club after a few minutes of interviews and the music was loud and spotlights of all colors were flashing everywhere. Cat was used to these kinds of parties, but still hated coming to them. Everyone cheered as they saw the boys come in. Cat was about to leave to just go sit at the bar, but Beck gently grabbed her arm. "Do you want to go grab a drink?" He asked in her ear.

She glared at him as she pulled away. "Don't get so close. I don't want people getting the wrong idea, since I'm engaged."

"They don't know you're engaged to Dean yet." Beck corrected her. "Come on, let's go get a drink."

Cat sighed and nodded. After passing people, girls gawking over Beck and guys trying to hit on Cat, but they finally made it to the bar. Cat ordered her usual Smirnoff to start out and Beck grabbed a Jack Daniels. Cat turned in her seat to take a good look at the club, which looked like everyone was having a fun time.

"Hey, babe." A rough voice came up next to her.

Beck decided to lay low on the other side of Cat, just in case, so he casually watched the bartender mix some drinks while listening.

"Um, hi." Cat said uncomfortably as the guy sat next to her. She could already smell the liquor on his breath. He had a clean cut hair, goatee, and nice dressy clothes on. He looked like a player kind of guy. She was quite surprised Beck was pretending he wasn't with her, so she played along. Why not?

"I'm Ty." The guy greeted as he held his hand out.

Cat forced a smile. "Cat." She reluctantly shook his hand.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Already have one." Cat showed him her bottle of Smirnoff in her hands. "I'm good."

"Oh, no, no, no. That's a sissy drink." Ty teased her. "You need something stronger."

"I am content with my "sissy" drink, thank you very much." Cat told him firmly.

"Come on, baby." He put an arm around her shoulders. "Loosen up. Let's have a good time. Wanna dance?"

"No." Cat answered him, slapping his arm off. "I'm good right here." Ty stepped off the stool and took Cat's drink from her hands, putting it on the counter behind her. Cat glared at him. "Oh no, you didn't. You don't take my drink away from me." She growled.

"Aren't you adorable when you're mad?" Ty chuckled. "It's kind of turning me on."

"Gross." Cat cringed.

"Let's go dance." He took her hand and forced her off her stool.

Cat groaned and decided to. Why not? She looked back at Beck as Ty led her away, and he gave her a sympathetic smile. For once, she kind of wished he had stepped in, but she left it alone. The way she's been treating him, she didn't blame him for wanting her to suffer with a cheesy drunk. Was this his way at getting back at her? If so…he's good. She'd be taking tips from him, that's for sure.

Ty led her to the middle of the floor where they had some space, very little, but some. They started dancing together, Cat was getting along fine after a few minutes. He was actually a good dancer. He may have stupid pickup lines with girls, but he was hot and knew how to dance with a girl, so she'd force herself to stay with him for now.

Beck was keeping an eye on them, amazingly, from his spot by the bar. A few ladies had come up to him, practically begging at his feet for him to dance with them, but he'd decline. He wanted to make sure Cat was alright. He didn't trust the guy…even though it was quite obvious he didn't trust any guy with her, including her fiancée. It had been almost an hour of them dancing and Beck was getting quite…jealous. He was hoping to get a dance with her, but soon they'd be leaving.

Cat was tired and sweaty, so was Ty. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the crowd. She hoped there was a bathroom nearby. She didn't want to go back to Beck in this disgusting appearance. She saw that he was leading her to the restrooms and sighed in relief. "Ty, hold on, I need to use the ladies' room!" She shouted over the music. He nodded and took her to the hallway that led to the bathrooms. It was empty and a bit quieter. Cat tried to go to the restroom, but Ty pushed her against the wall and began kissing her neck. "GET OFF!" She screamed, but he pinned her wrists on either side of her head on the wall. She kicked him in his "special area" and he backed off, and slapped her face, making her fall to the floor with a grunt.

Suddenly, someone came up, grabbing Ty's shirt and punching him in the face, sending him to the floor. "Back off her!" Beck snarled. Ty suddenly stood up and ran out of the hallway.

Cat was a bit shaken as she leaned into Beck when he leaned down on his knees and wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks…again."

He rubbed her back. "Anytime, Cat. Are you alright?"

Cat nodded, releasing him and backing away. "Yeah. I am now."

"I'm here for you, Cat." He smiled to her.

She sighed deeply and smiled back. "Okay…okay. You win." She said, sounding like she was giving in to his pleas.

Beck had a wider smile as he held his hand out. "Friends?" Even though he wanted to be more, he would settle for her friendship. If he could at least get that, he'd be content…for now.

Cat nodded, shaking his hand. "Yeah…friends."

* * *

><p><strong>SweetStarre123, xDontBreakTheSilencex, Victoriousforever10, LittleMissVictorious, Starlight151, CourtsxBatFan, GrandeBella, Glittergirl123, MariaLuvsYew <strong>_(I love your new story (The one about Cat getting kidnapped) so update soon!)_**, and Ameha Kay: **Thanks guys for the reviews :) I'm really happy you guys like this story! I like it too! I'm actually may make it a bit longer too…we'll see. Keep reviewing!


	7. Settling For Companionship

**Only Girl In The World**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Seven**

**Settling With Companionship**

…

A few concerts later, Cat and Jade watched as the boys were wrapping up the concert at Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas, NV. Jade looked to Cat. "Excited to see Dean?" Cat nodded. "What's wrong?"

Cat gulped. "I'm…I'm going to tell Dean I love him."

Jade closed her eyes and then opened them a second later. "Cat…do you really love him though?"

"No." Cat automatically answered. "You can learn to love someone though."

"Yeah, you can." Jade rubbed Cat's back. "What will you do if he…"

"I have no clue." Cat whispered. "I…I just hope I don't screw everything up."

"No matter what happens, Cat, you have me." Jade told her in a comforting tone. "You have the boys. We're here for you."

Cat smiled. "Thanks." Beck, Robbie, and Andre ran off stage as the crowd roared loudly. They were sweaty and disgusting. "If only they saw you up close." Cat commented, making the three boys glare at her.

"Go get cleaned up and we'll hit the road." Jade nudged Cat. "I know someone is excited to see their fiancée."

Cat blushed.

Beck sighed deeply, walking away. Andre and Robbie shot Cat an apologetic look for Beck's actions and then followed him.

"What am I going to do with him?" Cat shook her head.

"Hell if I know." Jade sighed. "Come on, we'll meet them on the bus."

…

Cat packed a small bag for her and Precious to leave for the night. "Are you sure you want to spend the night?" Jade asked with caution. The door to the rest of the bus was open, so the boys could hear them. "What if things turn out bad?"

"I'll go somewhere else." Cat said simply. "I hope things go okay."

"Me too. For your sake…and his, since I'll beat the living shit out of him if he breaks your heart." Jade gave Cat a small smile. "Actually…so will the boys too."

Cat blushed again and sighed. "I know. I'm happy to see him though. The love part is still rocky, but…companionship wise, we're perfect there." Cat pointed out. "See? Companionship/friendship is one of the most important parts in a marriage. So if Dean and I don't love, love each other…we still have communication and friendship time with each other. We could make it work. I just know it."

"Cat, it sounds like you're trying to convince yourself and not me." Jade chuckled. "Don't stress out." The bus came to a slow stop. "Ready?"

Cat nodded and left the room first with Precious in her arms. She looked over Beck's head and out the window in front of the Luxor hotel. She saw Dean's smiling face. "Dean!" She squeaked. She gave each of her boys a hug and a kiss on the cheek. After hugging Jade, she practically skipped out. "Text me when you're ready for me tomorrow!" She called back.

"We won't be too early, just in case you want to have a quick sexy time before we come." Jade told her with a smirk.

"JADE!" Cat scolded before leaving the bus.

Beck watched with painful eyes as Cat jumped into Dean's arms. They kissed passionately, not minding that her puppy was still in her arms. Soon, they just wrapped their arms around each other, hugging. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt jealously and worry. He heard every word the girls were discussing in the bedroom just now. Cat was going to tell Dean she loved him, even though she wouldn't mean it. If Dean didn't say it back, what would happen? He sure will come beat the shit out of Dean if he hurt _his_ Cat. She said she was content with his friendship, but that couldn't be enough in a marriage!

Beck stood up and punched the wall before going into the restroom and locking the door behind him, leaving Andre, Robbie, and Jade with confused looks.

…

Cat immediately put Precious down on her bed and let her sleep. Almost immediately Dean picked her up like she was a bride and practically threw her on the bed. She squeaked in surprise and giggled. He soon put himself above her and they began kissing with such force, showing how much they missed each other. She reached for the bottom of his shirt and he gladly helped her remove it. She put her hands on his lean chest as he leaned down to kiss her again.

After making love, Dean pulled her to his chest and she leaned against him.

This is it.

"Dean."

"Yes?"

"I…I love you."

She felt him gulp. She wouldn't cry or show emotion. She promised herself that.

"I…"

"It's okay if you don't."

"Cat, do you really love me?" Dean asked as he fondled with her body that he could reach to make her relax her nerves. "Or do you feel like you have to love me?"

"I don't know." Cat sat up suddenly and straddled his waist. He put his hands on her hips and stared up at her with lust. "Dean, even if we don't feel love…we can make it work. We have good- no, great companionship and we can make each other happy."

"I agree." He whispered and leaned up to her, capturing her lips. "So we're okay again?"

Cat nodded against his lips. "Yes, but one more question." He nodded. "Why marry me if we…just…I don't know."

Dean sighed deeply. "Oh, I hope you don't dump me over this."

Cat leaned forward, resting her bare chest on his and wrapped her arms around his torso, staring him in the eyes. "What is it?"

"Cat…I…I need a child." Dean confessed, looking guilty. "I need to marry someone. And I really like you, Cat. I don't know how to love someone, but I find you so intriguing and I admire your spirit. I want you to be the mother of my child. Preferably a son, but all the same." He bit his lip. "So?"

Cat smiled. "I would be honored." He sighed in relief and she began kissing him again with passion. They were fine. It felt the same as before. But for some reason…Cat felt completely empty inside. As she and Dean made love once more, Cat couldn't help, but think of how it'd be nice if he said I love you or if she could say it back while they did _it_, but she would never get that wish granted. She was going to be in a loveless marriage, be a mother to a child that wasn't conceived out of love, and all that horrid reality…but at least she would be taken care of forever. That's all that mattered…right?

…

Jade was right.

When Cat and Dean awoke that morning, they made love again right after waking up. Room service brought up breakfast and then they took a shower together, made love in there. And even when Cat was getting dressed to leave, they couldn't help, but make love again. Jade just so happened to text her and asked if she wanted to stay with Dean longer, since the boys only had a photo shoot and she really didn't have to be there. Cat immediately took her up on that offer and jumped on Dean, who was happy about it too. They watched a movie, took a bubble bath, Cat gave Dean a massage, and made love once again. They realized the tour bus would be there any minute. Quickly, Cat took another shower and dressed in record time, only making the bus wait for a few minutes. She ran downstairs after kissing Dean goodbye and telling him she'd miss him with her bag, Precious, and her hair soaking wet.

Jade was going to see right through her.

The bus doors opened for her as she climbed in and saw the boys and Jade staring at her, Jade smirking. "How many times?" She asked as the bus started driving again.

Cat burst laughing. "8." She said as she put Precious on the seat next to Jade.

"Holy mother of- oh my god!" Jade shouted. "He's a keeper! Rich and an energetic bunny? Hell yes! Keep him forever!"

Cat grinned. "That's the plan."

The boys looked confused, while Beck seemed to get their code talk. It worked between Cat and Dean…great.

Jade chuckled. "You boys don't want to know, trust me. Cat, you may want to dry your hair and make yourself look pretty."

Cat sighed deeply as she took her hair straightener and hair dryer out of her bag and scowled to Jade. "Hush." Jade slapped her butt when she passed her as a friend usually does. "Ow!"

Jade laughed obnoxiously. "You're sore there TOO? Dang!"

Cat looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock and die. She went to the bathroom and suddenly Jade's hand grabbed her wrist. Cat turned to look at her. "What?"

Jade looked serious. "What'd he say?"

Cat gave her a tiny smile. "We're okay." She said simply and Jade seemed to understand.

"Alright. Just wondering." Jade said as she released Cat's arm.

Beck slammed the side of his head to the window he was sitting next to, staring out of it at the cars passing by. He had never loved a girl romantically before. He had never felt this way for a woman. Now that he did, it would never happen. It wasn't fair. His parents had disowned him because of his music career he chose, which included the whole family as well. He had no one that loved him. He was empty and depressed, even if he didn't show it all the time. He cried himself to sleep every night, silently. All he wanted was someone to love and care about him. He wished it was Cat, the woman he loved and cared about.

Why couldn't she see he'd cherish her and take care of her like Dean could?

…

Cat sat down in the dance studio they rented out in Las Vegas as they planned for another performance. The boys were practicing their dances, but this time, Cat let them do it on their own with her watching. She said she was giving them independence…but she really just wanted to rest because she was so bruised and sore between her legs. Sure, making love with Dean felt wonderful and great at that moment in time, but now, she's paying for it.

Beck noticed how she winced every time she even walked. It made him sick to his stomach. He hated the fact that she and Dean made love 8 times in just 12 hours! Unbelievable! Why couldn't Cat be his? She obviously was not only perfect and beautiful, but dang, she must be good in bed. It wasn't fair to him. What could he do though? She was (forcing herself to be) happily engaged and she was excited to marry Dean Houston, the richest man alive.

What more could she want?

Sure, Beck was a famous pop star with more money than he could count, but riches and fame would mean absolutely nothing to him when it came to being in love. His heart earned for Cat to feel the same. He wanted to feel like he was worth something to her. He realized though…they could never be together. And also…even though he was rich…he could NEVER compare his bank account to Dean Houston's.

Yup.

It wasn't fair.

"Cat, I'm frustrated on this one part!" Andre kicked the air in anger. "Please help me here!"

Cat looked like she was going to dread it, but forced herself to stand up. She lost balance, but leaned against the mirror. She chuckled nervously as the boys gave her eyes of concern. "I'm okay. I'm just…tired…didn't sleep that much last night." She told them. "Anyways, let's get to work." She forced herself to walk up to Andre. "Okay, this is what you need to concentrate on."

Beck watched with intensity as Cat winced in pain constantly, but still kept going on as she showed the boys what to do and gave them advice. He rubbed his lips together as he kept to his thoughts.

Cat deserved love.

Not emptiness.

* * *

><p><strong>xScreamingxAngelx, Charleyxxxx, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, CourtsxBatFan, MariaLuvsYew, LittleMissVictorious, VictoriousForever10, Julie, and Ameha Kay: <strong>Thanks guys for the reviews :) I had the worst nightmare last night! I had a dream that I was so depressed that I deleted my FanFiction Account and I lost EVERYTHING! I woke up, freaking out…my poor son next to me start crying. Oh, but I was SO happy it was a dream. Aren't you?


	8. Hidden Talent

**I'm in a HUGE hurry, but I wanted to update really quick, so here you go! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Only Girl In The World**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Eight**

**Hidden Talent**

…

Everyone was chilling out on the bus about a week later, heading to Portland, OR. Andre was on a bench at the eating table messing around with some keys and trying to make a song. Cat was sitting right across from him, her large dance binder open to change around a few things in one of their songs. Beck was reading a book with his reading glasses on while laying on the couch, having Precious sleeping comfortably on his chest. Robbie was doing silent exercises on the floor in the middle of the RV, which he currently was doing sit-ups. Jade was in the bathroom, with the door open, and messing around with her hair.

"Cat." Jade called out, still concentrating on her hair.

"Hmm?" Cat hummed back as all her attention was on her binder, tracing out a blue print of the dance.

"My brown roots are showing." Jade whined. "Can you help me color my hair tonight?"

"Never in a million years." Cat told her. "Remember what happened the last time I tried to help you with that? You were getting impatient so you sat up and shook her hair around for some unknown reason and some of it shook on me, making it stain." Cat peeked over to her scowling expression. "Never, ever again."

"That was 10 years ago!" Jade snapped. "Damn, girl, you can hold a grudge!"

Beck scoffed. "I agree." He mumbled.

Cat shot him a glare, before answering Jade. "Buy me that 200 dollar shirt that you stained and ruined with your hair dye and maybe I'll consider letting go of the past." Cat said in a monotone voice, still concentrated on her drawings.

"Why don't we just stop for a while and you can go into a hair salon?" Andre asked, taking a break from the keyboard in front of him.

"Because we are on a time schedule and if we are a minute late to ANYWHERE, I'll kick everyone's asses." Jade told him. "Except Cat's, considering she could do much worse to me if I hurt her."

"Mmmhmmm." Cat commented, her attention going back onto her binder. Andre stared at his keyboard in misery. Cat gave up and looked to him. "What are you stuck on?"

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Have you written a song before?"

"Yes." Cat told him in a serious matter, putting her binder to the side. "Quite a few actually, selling them to different artists."

"SERIOUSLY?" Andre shouted, startling everyone. "Then hells yes, get over here and help me!"

"I'm good here." Cat chuckled and leaned over.

"Okay, now all I have are the keys I want to do and the chords. The words…I'm just stuck. I have a vision of a girl singing this while we guys sing backup, you know?" Andre said in a disheartened tone. "I'll play it and maybe you can think of some." He handed her the notepad and pencil and she took it. "Okay here it goes." He closed his eyes, concentrating on the notes he had created for the song he wanted so bad.

Cat suddenly was humming to it. Her humming sounded angelic to the boys. Even Beck was taking his attention off his book and listen to her. She wrote some stuff down and after a few minutes of going through it over and over, Cat nodded for him that he could stop. "Okay, I'm going to try this." She showed him the list of words she had and he nodded, getting excited. "Just do exactly what you just played. Go again." Andre started again. _**"La, la, la, la…la, la, la, la…la, la, la, la…la, la, la, la…I want you to love me…like I'm a hot ride…keep thinkin' of me…doin' what you like…so boy forget about the world cause its gonna be me and you tonight…I'm gonna make you beg for it, Imma make you swallow your pride…I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the only one that you'll ever love, like I'm the only one that knows your heart…" **_With that, Cat blushed and looked to Andre. "So? Decent? Horrid? Disgusting?"

"PERFECT!" Andre said with wide eyes. He looked shocked. "How did you do that?"

Cat giggled. "It's a gift, I guess. I've been songwriting since I was 12."

"Well, snap." Andre was impressed. "You're hired, girl."

"And your singing was magnificent." Robbie commented, crawling over to them, sweaty from his workout. "I'm quite surprised you don't have a record deal."

Cat shook her head. "I can't sing."

Beck shot up, throwing Precious into his lap and stared at her like she had two heads. "What?" He took off his glasses. "Did you just say you can't sing? Cat, you sounded like you should be winning American Idol over and over."

"That's one's opinion." Cat told him.

"Actually 3 opinions." Andre said, motioning to him and Robbie. "What about you, Precious? Can't your mama sing?" He cooed to the dog in Beck's arms.

"_BARK! BARK!"_

"See?" Robbie grinned.

Cat rolled her eyes. "Okay, enough. You can to do the rest of the song on your own." She handed Andre the notepad.

"What? No, no, no, you can't quit on me NOW!" Andre looked desperate. "Come on, girl, help me here!"

"I just did." Cat smiled. Andre pouted and put his elbows on the keys, making an obnoxious noise that made the whole bus flinch. "Well someone's a brat when they don't get what they want." Cat glared and grabbed the notebook back. "Okay, fine. What-"

_Ring…ring…_

"Hey, Dean!" Cat said with a bright smile and walked to the room for privacy.

Beck frowned and leaned back down. "Of course, every wonderful moment with her is always ruined by Dean."

"I have an idea." Andre piped up. "You know how I said that I wanted a female singer to join us on this new song?" Robbie and Beck nodded. "Why don't we try and convince Cat to sing it?" Andre suggested in a hush-hush tone so Jade or Cat couldn't hear them. "She sounded like an angel with the lungs of life."

Robbie nodded. "I like that idea."

Andre looked to his leader. "Beck?"

Beck shrugged. "You guys know I would love for Cat to do it, but no one can convince her to do anything."

"I think I can help you guys there." Jade said as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"How could you hear us?" Robbie asked.

"I have ears everywhere." Jade told him as she waited for Cat to come out of the bedroom. Once Cat did, she was all smiles. "How's Dean Richie-Rich today?"

Cat glared at her at Dean's new nickname from her as she sat back in her original seat. "He's fantastic. He's in Canada."

"Oh, those Canadians." Jade smirked in Beck's direction.

"Oh, you Anti-Canadian." Beck sneered back.

"Whatever." Jade rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Cat, how would you like an extra 100,000 dollars in your paycheck?"

Cat almost slid off her seat. "What?"

"If you sing one song with the boys on the rest of the tour, you will get over 100,000 dollars added to what we're paying you." Jade told her bluntly.

Cat bit her lip. "I don't know…"

"Okay, look, I know you have Dean and stuff, but…" Jade looked to be thinking of a way to convince her. "But…um…"

"Please, Cat?" Robbie suddenly asked, making Cat look to him. "It'd be awesome to have you up there with us for just ONE song…it's only ONE!"

"Just one song, Lil' Red." Andre said.

Cat glared to him. "What did you just call me?"

"Lil' Red." Andre shrugged. "You're younger than me, shorter than me, and you have red hair. Why not?"

"Don't call me that again." Cat growled and then sighed deeply. "Anyways…I can't sing."

"Shut up." Jade snapped. "Cat, you were the best singer and dancer at Hollywood Arts in high school, not to mention you were the best flirt too, but we'll discuss that one later."

Cat sighed. "I don't know."

"Okay, okay, 500,000!" Beck snapped. "An extra 500,000 dollars for you! Happy?"

Cat giggled and nodded. "Now I'm on board."

…

After Cat did a dress rehearsal with the boys for their concerts, the limo driver drove her to a dance studio Jade called ahead for her to use for a little while to make up the dance to their new song. Cat was so nervous, how did they convince her to do this? How? She was never a pushover…well…when she was in high school, she was the most ditzy, pushover girl alive. No one was more stupid, or at least, that's what everyone thought. So after a boy, Danny, she really liked in college dumped her because she was too innocent and too airheaded, it was a wakeup call for her. Cat Valentine turned into professional Caterina Valentine.

She never had fun.

Not anymore, at least.

She was dropped off at the studio and the owner showed her to the empty dance room. "If you want any opinions or anything, just ask and one of us will come in." David, the co-owner, told Cat as she dropped her workout bag. He left after Cat thanked him and left Cat to herself. She took out her binder, shifting through pages until she found the dance she was looking for. "Only Girl In The World" which she had helped Andre write the rest of it, considering the fact he wouldn't stop begging.

She put the binder on the floor, opened to the page, in front of the mirrors. She put her iPod into the stereo and borrowed one of their cordless microphones. She started the soundtrack Andre had put together for her. She quickly went to the middle of the room, keeping a good view of the blueprint she had out of her binder. _**"La, la, la, la…la, la, la, la…la, la, la, la…la, la, la, la…I want you to love me…like I'm a hot ride…keep thinkin' of me…doin' what you like…" **_Cat put her right hand out straight to the side and began sliding her feet to the left. "_**so boy forget about the world cause its gonna be me and you tonight…" **_She then did the opposite. "_**I'm gonna make you beg for, Imma make you swallow your pride…" **_She stepped closer to the mirror, putting one foot in front of the other, and her right arm was straight in the air while her other hand was still on the microphone. "_**I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the only one that you'll ever love, like I'm the only one that knows your heart…"**_ Cat broke her pose and stepped back a little. "_**Only girl in the world..." **_She began dancing in rhythm to the music, twisting side to side._** "Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man<strong>_" She put one hand on her hip, moving her hips up and down to one side. _**"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love. <strong>_

_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only one...<strong>_"

It went on, and on, for about 2 hours. Cat felt absolutely disgusting with sweat. She cringed at herself. She was certainly happy she finished the song and had a vision for it.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

Cat raced to the cell phone in her bag and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Cat." _

It was Beck.

"What's up?"

"_Well, the concert's over. I'm getting in the limo to go pick you up and we'll head back to the hotel. Is that cool?"_

"Do I have a choice?" Cat teased.

Beck chuckled. _"Not really. I'll be there in a little while."_

"Kay-kay." Cat hung up and sighed. She figured to pack up and stand outside, maybe then she won't be too smelly and disgusting by the time Beck came. She stepped outside with her bags, after thanking the owner, and sat on a bench, cooling off.

_Ring…ring…_

"Hey, Dean!" She answered with cheer.

"_Cat, I have some news. I'm not exactly sure how you'll take it."_

"Uh-oh."

"_Uh-oh is right. The media found out we're engaged."_

Cat's eyes widened. "Oh my god."

"_Paparazzi are going to be all over you, Kitten."_

Cat sighed. "Great…"

"_Just stay close to Jade and the boys, alright? I don't want anything to happen to my girl."_

Cat smiled a little. "Have I told you I cannot wait to marry you?"

"_A few times, but doesn't mean you can stop saying it." _He chuckled. _"I better get to bed, Cat. Be careful. Have fun."_

"You too. Stay safe." With that, Cat hung up.

People knew of their engagement?

Oh jeez.


	9. Only Girl In The World

**Starlight151, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, CRAZYbutLOVABLE, xDontBreakTheSilencex, wolfprincess16, Ameha Kay, VictoriousForever10, LittleMissVictorious, Glittergirl123, and Imafanpire: **Thank you all for the reviews and kind words :) I hope you all have a Happy Easter! I cannot wait! Nathaniel, my almost 5 month old son, has the most adorable dress shirt, khaki pants, and dressy vest to go over it. IT'S TOO CUTE! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Only Girl In The World<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Nine**

**Only Girl In The World**

…

Cat and Beck walked into a store that had tons of prom like dresses for girls/women. Cat figured Beck would be uncomfortable, but he looked absolutely fine. He must have a sister if he's this patient at these kinds of places. "Do you have a sister?" Cat randomly asked as they stepped inside.

Beck raised an eyebrow. "No. Only child."

"Huh." Cat shrugged it off. Maybe he's gay…you never know. She'd ask him about that later. "Hmm, I love shopping." Cat mused as she looked at some dresses. "Especially dresses."

"I think you'd look sexy in everything here." Beck earned himself a smack on the arm. "Ow, girl!" He growled, but shook it off, still rubbing his now sore arm. "Anyways, pick which one you want. I'm paying."

"Really?" Cat asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah." Beck nodded. "I'm your…um…"

"Boss?"

"No!"

"Employer?"

"No!"

"The guy who signs my check?"

"I'll settle for that one." Beck sighed. "Anyways, I am the guy who signs your check, so it's my duty to pay for the stuff you…dammit, just pick a damn dress." He snapped an annoyance, sticking his hands in his coat pockets.

"No problem." Cat giggled and looked around. "Hmm…"

"Aren't you Caterina Valentine?" A middle age woman came up in excitement.

Cat sighed. Here we go… "Guilty."

"Oh my goodness, you are the luckiest woman alive to be engaged to DEAN HOUSTON!" She squealed madly.

Cat and Beck's ears were ringing.

"Oh…why are you out with another guy?" She asked, almost horrified.

"This is my employer, Beck Oliver." Cat motioned to Beck, who scowled at her. "He came with me to pay for the dress. Nothing more." With that, she stepped away from the lady. "People are so nosey."

Beck followed her. "Tell me about it. I can't believe she didn't recognize me."

"Different age group, Beck." Cat said in a distracted tone. "The generations you attract are teenage girls and children. Dean Houston is more of the adult life and business crowd."

"Ah." Beck nodded. "Makes sense, I guess."

"It does." Cat confirmed as she made Beck hold a few pink dresses and went to the dressing room. "Sit in that chair. I'm going to try these on and find which one I like best. If you move from that chair, I'll make sure you'll never be able to reproduce." Cat threatened and Beck backed away, doing what she said. "Good boy." She smiled and went into a dressing room, closing the curtain. After a half hour, Beck looked absolutely bored. Cat came out, holding one of the dresses in her hand on its hanger and smiled. "I like this one."

Beck looked at it and smiled. "I approve." He motioned for her to go first. "Come on, let's go buy it and get out of here before paparazzi shows up." Cat put it on the counter and Beck pulled out his credit card. The young lady behind the counter was drooling over him, which Cat had to keep snapping her out of it to pay. Beck carried the dress in its plastic out of the store and they saw tons of people outside, but the limo was right in front of the store. "Okay, so all we have to do is pass the paparazzi and get to the limo." Beck called the limo driver, who said he'd quickly open the door for them. They waited a second and Beck went first.

Cameras were everywhere, people yelling out questions, and almost pushing into them. Beck put his hand on Cat's back and helped her into the limo, going in after her. They locked the door after the driver shut it and a few seconds later, they felt the limo going. Cat took out her phone. "I better text Dean and tell him about this, so he won't see a picture and think I'm cheating." She giggled.

Beck rolled his eyes as he neatly set the dress on the seat. "If he's marrying you, he should trust you."

"But wouldn't a picture of you and I walking out of a dress store cause some commotion for him?" She asked, sending the text.

Beck thought about it. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed deeply. He hated Dean Houston. He hated everything about the guy. To think, before he met Cat, Beck had a lot of respect for the billionaire. After meeting Cat and falling over hills for her, he despised him because Dean had the best girl in the world and he didn't even love her. Beck would love Cat. He would.

I guess love isn't enough anymore, is it?

…

Cat gulped at the sight of all the people screaming in the audience. This was her first performance with the boys and she was freaking out. The boys were out on stage currently singing and dancing to Larger Than Life, doing the moves she taught them perfectly and keeping their notes at a reasonable level. Jade came up next to her. "Nervous?"

"So much." Cat sighed. "Jade, I've never performed in front of so many people before."

"Make the stage your own, Cat." Jade patted her head. "You've done so many dances for the people you've worked for, but now is your time to feel what it's like to be up on that stage."

"This is why I stick to behind the scenes." Cat mumbled.

"Oh, by the way, that's a gorgeous dress." Jade commented, making Cat smile. "How much did Beck pay for that one?"

"400." Cat said. "He said I was a cheap one."

"Oh yeah." Jade laughed. "I heard about the paparazzi run in."

"How?"

"MTV news."

"Oh jeez." Cat sighed. "Probably nasty rumors, right?"

"Oh, yeah, tons." Jade shrugged. "They caught up with Dean in Canada and he defended you, by saying you had texted him after the ambush and told him everything."

"Good." Cat frowned. "I hate having attention."

"Too bad, little lady, because you're getting tons of it and more." Jade told her.

The music faded and so did the lights. The boys quickly ran off and grabbed a bottle of water, sucking it down. Beck looked to Cat. "You ready?" He said, his hand covering his cordless head microphone.

Cat nodded. "I guess." Someone ran up, giving her a turned on microphone.

"Okay, so we're going to introduce you and we'll start, alright?" Beck said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Cat nodded again and they went back out. "Is everyone having a great time so far?" Beck yelled out, his microphone making an echo. Suddenly everyone in the crowd was screaming. "Awesome! We're trying someone TOTALLY new! We're going to let you guys get a listen of our BRAND NEW song! We have a guest star singing with us tonight as well! GIVE IT UP FOR CATERINA VALENTINE!" He shouted and everyone began screaming again.

The lights faded and Cat ran up on stage with her high heels clicking. The boys went in position behind her. Cat closed her eyes as the music started and one spotlight was on her. She opened her eyes and started. _**"La, la, la, la…" **_The boys' shadows could be seen, so they did sharp poses. "_**la, la, la, la…la, la, la, la…la, la, la, la…I want you to love me…" **_Cat looked to the side, with one hand on her hip and the microphone to her lips, the boys kept doing sharp poses. _**"Like I'm a hot ride…keep thinkin' of me…" **_Cat turned her head and faced the other way. "_**Doin' what you like…" **_Cat put her right hand out straight to the side and began sliding her feet to the left, and the boys moved with her to the side. "_**so boy forget about the world cause its gonna be me and you tonight…" **_She then did the opposite. "_**I'm gonna make you beg for, Imma make you swallow your pride…" **_She stepped closer to the edge of the stage, putting one foot in front of the other, and her right arm was straight in the air while her other hand was still on the microphone. The boys' backs were to the audience, with their hands up in the air. "_**I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the only one that you'll ever love, like I'm the only one that knows your heart…"**_ Cat broke her pose and stepped back a little. The boys did a complicated dance, while Cat just sang, swinging her hips gently. "_**Only girl in the world…**_

_**Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man<strong>_" She put one hand on her hip, moving her hips up and down to one side. _**"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love. <strong>_

_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only one...<strong>_

_**Want you to take me like a thief in the night…" **_Cat skipped to one side of the stage, waving to the front row, who was reaching for her. She giggled._** "Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right…" **_She skipped to the other side and saw someone having their cell phone out, taking a video. She grabbed it and let it face her, turning around with it._** Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside…" **_Cat smiled to the girl as she gave it back, and the girl almost fainted with excitement. _**"And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night." **_Cat had skipped back to the center of the stage and the boys came up and she was suddenly on Andre and Beck's shoulders, with her right hand up in the air and the microphone still to her lips, while Robbie kneeled in front of them. "_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart" **_Robbie moved out of the way and the boys carefully put her down and she stepped forward a bit as the boys settled around her. _**"Only girl in the world…" **_Suddenly Cat was in sync with the boys as they all moved side to side with their bodies. "_**Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cause I'm the only one who understands," <strong>_Cat started to move her body up and down, facing the audience and one hand on her hip._** "Like I'm the only one who knows your heart,  
>only one..." <strong>_Cat kept her hand on her hip as she stayed at the edge of the stage, looking to everyone as the boys did slow motion poses. "_**Take me for a ride, ride  
>Oh baby, take me high, high<br>Let me take you by surprise  
>Oh make it last all night…" <strong>_Again, Cat and the boys went in sync as they moved their bodies to one side, while the boys sang back up. _**"Take me for a ride, ride (HEYYYY)  
>Oh baby, take me high, high (LET ME TAKE YOU HI-HI-HIGGGHHHH)<br>Let me take you by surprise (SURRRPIISEEE!)  
>Make it last all night (NIIIGHHHTTT!)" <strong>_Cat was out of breath, but smiled flirtatiously at the crowd as they started jumping up and down. "_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world...<br>Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man<br>Only girl in the world...  
>Girl in the world...<br>Only girl in the world...  
>Girl in the world…" <strong>_The music faded as the boys posed all around Cat, while Cat was out of breath, but smiling.

Everyone was screaming and cheering for them, mostly Cat, and Cat felt so relieved. After bowing, Cat and the boys went off stage. "Want to do an encore?" Andre joked.

Cat glared. "No way."

* * *

><p><strong>Link for the picture of Cat's dress is on my Twitter Page! (digidestenda or digidestend angel)<strong>


	10. The Truth and The Lies

**Only Girl In The World**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Ten**

**The Truth and The Lies**

…

Cat was practicing some moves as much as she could inside the bus, while everyone else did their own thing. Andre was trying to do a remix to one of their songs, while Robbie was on his iPad. Jade was looking and writing stuff down in her schedules. Beck was cooing and playing with Precious on the couch. Jade tapped her pen against her chin. "Okay, so Cat, you want time in the dance studio in Salt Lake City tonight, correct?" Jade asked, her hand grabbing her phone next to her on the table.

Cat was in a stance as she looked to Jade. "Yes, please."

Jade dialed a number and waited. "Hello, my name is Jade West. I'm the manager of Hollywood Chemistry…no, I'm not lying. Anyways, their dance choreographer needs time at your studio in one of your rooms later tonight. Any prince is fine…free? We'll take that. Around 5pm sound good? She'll need it for about 3-4 hours…perfect. Her name is Caterina Valentine…no, you cannot meet the boys. Thank you for your business." Jade hung up and sighed. "You have a room at the dance studio." She told Cat.

Cat smiled. "Thank you, Jade."

"You're welcome, airhead." Jade teased, making Cat laugh.

"Can I join you tonight?" Beck asked suddenly.

Cat shook her head. "No, not tonight. We're working in the ballroom of the hotel tomorrow though so you can have more space to work on the routines. There are a few things I'll be changing to spice things up a little in your songs." Cat told them as she looked in her binder. "I think you boys will really like these moves better."

"Whatever it is, Lil' Red, it will be the chiz." Andre commented.

Cat glared to him. "I hate that nickname, Harris."

"Cat, can I go and just watch in the corner?" Beck almost begged. "It'll be like the first time we met."

"No, not this time." Cat told him sternly, looking to him. "I need to be alone tonight to concentrate and you'll just distract me."

"I'll be quiet."

"Why do you want to be there?" Cat asked, getting fed up with his begging.

Beck shrugged. "Just to see what's going on."

Cat sighed deeply. "Fine. I don't care. If you make one peep though, I'll kick your ass."

"I have all 5 of your rules implanted in my brain, don't worry." Beck told her in a dull tone. "Rule Number One…I know, I know."

"Yup. Rule number one: I do not hang out or accept help from the people I work for." Cat grinned to him.

"You don't work for me!" Beck snapped, sitting up and startling Precious. "And I thought we were friends."

"We are." Cat sat down in her seat and smirked. "And yes, I do work for you as well. Get over it, Oliver. It's reality. I really don't mind the fact you're my boss. You're paying me good money. 700,000 dollars a week? Yeah, I'll take that."

Beck rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You piss me off."

Cat looked hurt at the words and the tone in his voice, but shook it off quickly and turned away to look at her binder. "Whatever." She mumbled.

Beck looked to be mentally beating himself up. Did he really just say that to her? He worked his butt off to get on her good side and be an actual friend to her, and he goes and says THAT? He clenched his fists and restrained himself from punching a wall or the window. She didn't deserve to be talked to that way. She deserved respect from him. She's had so much patience with him so far, so why would he go and ruin that? He left his seat and sighed deeply, sitting next to her at the lunch table. He noticed she was just doodling some random pictures on a blank page. "Cat."

"What?" She asked sharply.

"Look at me." He demanded. She sighed and looked to him. "You don't piss me off. I'm sorry I said that. If we're friends…then that was something I shouldn't have said."

"Why do you want to be friends with me so bad, Beck?" She asked him in a soft tone.

Beck leaned over and gave her cheek a quick peck. "Because you're the best friend I've never had, that's why." He told her simply like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world and he left her to return back to his usual seat.

She put a hand on her cheek that he just kissed and smiled lightly to herself.

…

Cat and Beck walked into the lobby of the hotel. "Why did you tell the limo driver to wait? Where are you going?" Cat asked, fanning her face because of how hot she was from working so hard.

"I'm going to a bar, and so are you." Beck grinned. "Go get changed, take a shower, do your hair. I'm going to change too."

Cat held up her ring finger. "I am engaged."

"For the millionth time, I know." Beck growled. "Just shut up and hurry."

Cat narrowed her eyes at him, but she needed to go get some alcohol in her. She was under too much stress. "Fine, but you're buying all my drinks." She grumbled as they walked into the elevator.

"Of course." Beck said as the doors closed and Cat rolled her eyes.

…

Beck and Cat sat a booth next to the window at a fancy, expensive bar around 10pm that night. Cat was on her 3rd cocktail as Beck was on his 4th beer. Cat sighed. "Tell me, Oliver…why are you so involved with the band? Yes, I know you're the lead singer and stuff, but you're everywhere that you need to be that has anything to do with Hollywood Chemistry. You're so busy, you don't even have time to find a girlfriend, let alone have one." Cat asked him. "What's the deal?"

Beck raised an eyebrow. "You really want to know?"

"That's why I'm asking." Cat answered back, taking a sip of her drink. "I've been wondering ever since I met you. Spill the beans."

"Alright." Beck leaned back in the booth. "In college, I was studying to be a businessman. I was supposed to follow my father in his footsteps. While I was there, in the first year, I was dragged along with my roommate to see the musical performing. Someone was sick and they asked my roommate and me to perform as the backup dancers. I fell in love with the stage. I switched from business to music major." Beck told her and she listened intensely. "My parents were not happy. They disowned me and refused to help me pay for college. I had to fight my way through that school. Grants, loans, scholarships, and everything else you can think of."

"They disowned you?" Cat asked, feeling horrible for the guy.

"Yup." Beck sighed. "I haven't seen them since."

"What about the rest of your family?" Cat asked softly.

"They wanted nothing to do with me." Beck rubbed his lips together before continuing. "I want this dream of mine to work. I want this to keep going for as long as it can. Cat, I can't lose something I love again. That's why I want to make sure everything is perfect. That's why I'm so involved and early to everything that has to do with my career. That is the reason why I'm always there at your practices."

"You wanted to make sure I'm doing my job to make you guys look good?" Cat questioned.

"Pretty much. That was the plan when I first met you…but after that day, I knew you wouldn't let me down." Beck smiled. "Now, I just like going to hang out with you."

"Why?" Cat asked in awe. "I don't understand you. I'm a witch to you. I'm a heartless, inconsiderate soulless person, or at least, I try to be. Why do you want to be so close to a person like that?"

"You're not anything like that." Beck chuckled. "You may want to be, but sorry to break it to you, you're not. You are a caring, patient person, who loves Jade and the 3 of us annoying boys to death. You'd do anything for us. Even if I asked, you'd do it, no matter how much you hate my guts…so why you're with a guy like Dean…I'll never understand." Beck frowned. "I'm sorry, but I'm a nosey person. I heard your conversation with Jade that day before you saw Dean."

"My god, you're the nosiest person on the planet." Cat sighed. "Beck…I have no idea why I'm staying with him. I guess it's to know I have something steady in life. He's always going to be Dean Houston, the richest man in the world, who will never lose his money because he already has too much of it. Sure, he doesn't love me, and I don't love him, but…I'll be taken care of." She suddenly had tears. "Beck, I've never had that. My parents…and brother…and everyone…no one has ever really given a crap about me. Jade barely tolerated me in high school. Everyone thought I was a ditzy idiot. I was nothing special, besides the "best singer" in school…and best flirt. That's all I was."

"Really?"

"Yes." Cat wiped a tear away. "I didn't have the brains, the smarts, the looks, or the talent for anything else besides wanting to be a pop star. My dad, a movie star, wanted me to actually do something with my life and forced me to suddenly help him with directing something. I was a natural, as he put it. My whole life was turned upside and I was trapped in this lifestyle of helping people dance and stuff…I've made everyone look good. I've been independent and alone this whole time." Cat sighed. "I just want someone to take care of me for the first time."

"I can do that." Beck suddenly put a hand over hers on the table and stared into her eyes. Cat gasped at his touch. "Cat, I can take care you and better, I'll love you while doing that." He curled his hands in her grasp and smiled. "I…I love you." He reached over and wiped a tear away from her face as Cat was speechless.

_Snap, snap, snap_

_Snap, snap, _

_Snap, snap, snap_

Flashes from cameras came from the window they were sitting next to and Cat gasped again, as she stood from the booth. Beck put his head in his hands. He just screwed up everything for her, didn't he? "Dammit, Cat, I'm so sorry!" He pleaded with her as she was horrified.

"Let's get out of here!" Cat said as Beck already called the limo driver, telling him to be at the backdoor. "Hurry, please! I need to call Dean!" She said with tears again.

Beck led her to the back and rushed her into the limo and slammed the door shut. "Drive to the hotel!" Beck yelled to the driver, who peeled out. "Cat, I'm so sorry!"

Cat shook her head as she pulled her phone out. "Don't worry, it's not your fault, Beck." She sighed as she put the phone to her ear as she was calling her fiancée.

Beck looked surprised. He figured she'd be cussing his sorry ass out.

"_Hey, Cat, I'm-"_

"Dean, I need to tell you-"

"_It's going to have to wait, dear, I'm in a meeting."_

"No, Dean, wait-"

"_I can't right now. I'll talk to you after."_ And he hung up.

Cat began having a small panic attack. "Oh my god…" She put a hand to her mouth, hiding her sobs. "Beck, what am I going to do?" She squeaked out in absolute despair.

Beck pulled her petite body into his arms and rocked her back and forth as she cried to him. "It'll be alright. It'll all be okay. You'll see." He whispered to her, but inside his head was a different story.

The picture they caught was too much.

He just ruined everything for the woman he loved.

…

The next day, Cat practicing the dances with the boys in the ballroom of the hotel they were staying at. Her cell phone in her hands in a tight grip. Every time she called Dean, he was still in a meeting. He was starting to get concerned, but told her that if he didn't finish the meeting, he'd lose a hotel. Cat was feeling desperate to the point she wasn't eating or sleeping. It was the next morning and she was terrified he'd see the news or a magazine about her "affair" as they put it before she told him. She also hadn't' been feeling good, but she figured it was just from stress.

At least things weren't awkward in the group. Jade didn't care, but hoped it wouldn't affect the band's image too much. Andre and Robbie could've cared less, but they were hoping for the best regarding Cat's engagement. Finally an hour into practice, Cat's phone rang. They turned off the music and everyone gave the redhead an encouraging look.

Cat decided to take it in the room, not wanting to make a scene out in the lobby or anywhere else. It was Dean. "Hi, Dean."

"_CAT! WHAT THE HELL?"_

Cat whimpered, as tears immediately came to her eyes. "Dean, I am so sorry! You have to hear me out though!"

"_Hear you out? HEAR YOU OUT? Cat, you were cheating on me!"_

"No, no, no, no! I wasn't cheating!" Cat screamed into the phone.

Beck ran his hands through his hair, tugging at his wild brown locks from frustration. How could he do this to her? Andre and Robbie gave him a concerned look, considering the fact Beck Oliver has never seemed so guilt-ridden before. Jade, who was in the room as well, hardly had a grip on her phone or schedule book any longer as she watched with worried eyes to Cat, who looked to be about ready to dig a hole and die there.

"_You were in a bar, at almost midnight, having drinks, holding hands with Beck Oliver, a single young pop star!" _Dean pointed out in an angry tone. _"Do you understand how humiliated I am? Do you even comprehend how BETRAYED I feel? Cat, you've just ruined my image of being a professional, successful businessman, with a faithful fiancée and a perfect life! I thought my life was prefect! I THOUGHT I HAD A FAITHFUL FIANCEE!"_

"I am faithful to you! I promise!" Cat sobbed. "I didn't cheat on you!"

"_Then explain to me why the HELL you were on a date with Beck Oliver last night?"_

"I…he…we…" She groaned in frustration. "It wasn't a date! It was…a hang out? Beck's my friend, so I have a right to hang out with him- I don't know! I don't know what I was thinking! I wasn't! I wasn't thinking!"

"_No, no, you weren't! Cat, I cannot believe you did this to me! We're over!"_

Cat collapsed to her knees. "No, please, no! Don't do this!"

"_I can't be with you! I cannot marry you if you're not honest to me while I'm on a damn business trip! I need to know my wife will be home, cleaning and working or whatever you would want to do that would set a nice lifestyle for us…NOT OUT IN THE OPEN DATING ANOTHER GUY, being a slut and-"_

Cat gasped dramatically. "Don't call me a slut! I'm not a slut!" She looked to Beck at that moment and his fists clenched. Dean should count his blessings that he wasn't in the same room with Beck right now or else he'd be a dead man for calling Cat such an awful name.

"_Oh, yes you are. You're a slut and everything related to that. Goodbye, Cat. I hope you burn in hell."_ And he hung up on her.

Cat dropped her phone and ran to Jade, who was sitting in a cushioned chair close to the boys. Jade dropped her schedule book and phone to the ground and Cat rushed into her arms and sat on her lap, crying in her shoulder. Jade even cried too, patting her back and rocking the small girl back and forth. "Sshh, come on, Cat. I'm here. The boys are here. We're here." Jade looked to the boys with sympathetic looks.

Beck was heartbroken. Even though no one blamed him, since it was an innocent hang out with his best friend, but he truly convinced himself it was his fault and he caused this.

He broke their engagement.

He broke his best friend's heart.

He broke Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Glittergirl123, Ameha Kay, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, VictoriousForever10, LittleMissVictorious, wolfprincesss16: <strong>Thank you all for reviewing! I hoped you liked the drama…trust me, this is FAR from over with the whole DeanXCatXBeck triangle! Keep reviewing! We're almost at 100 reviews! I'm posting a new story in a few minutes, so watch out for that! I hope you like it!


	11. Cat's BIG Problem

**Only Girl In The World**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Eleven**

**Cat's BIG Problem**

…

It was a week after the engagement was broken off and the media was all over Cat and Beck. They even were all for their "relationship", even though there wasn't one. Beck had been trying to not be so clingy to Cat like he had been. Cat was hurt, thinking Beck was angry with her that he was now given a bad name because of her. Also…Cat hadn't been feeling good at all. She kept ignoring it, but now it was getting unbearable. It was a good thing she never showed too much emotion. Or else, she'd be rushed to the hospital.

Cat was breathing heavily as they were in a dance studio in Phoenix, Arizona. She was sitting down after telling the boys she was having cramps. Jade was currently in a meeting. Beck was trying to show the boys how to fix something they were messing up on. Her lower stomach was getting violent cramps and she almost let out a whimper of pain, but held it in. If she showed how much pain she was in, the boys would grab her and take her to the nearest hospital. Yes, that's how much pain she was feeling. She knew her limits, and she had reached those limits, but wanted to finish the tour before resting and getting checked out by a doctor. She had a dreadful feeling something was really wrong with her, physically, which didn't help the tons of stress she was already under.

"Cat!"

Cat snapped out of her thoughts and pain, looking up at the boys. They were all staring at her in concern. "What happened?" She asked weakly.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked in worry.

"I'm fine." Cat chuckled nervously. "I'm just…having those cramps." The boys nodded. "Um…what's up?"

"Beck's making this one move totally confusing!" Robbie whined as Beck kept staring at Cat, making sure she was truly alright.

Cat knew she had to convince him so he'd get a grip. "Okay, let's go over it." She strained to say as she forced herself to her feet. She was unsteady, but shook it off and walked over. "Which part?"

The boys showed her what part Robbie was sucking at and she went through it with them. Usually exercise would help ease cramps, but today…they were only getting worse with each movement.

Finally, Cat couldn't do it anymore.

She gave out a cry of pain as she collapsed to her knees, holding her stomach and panting heavily.

Beck was at her side within less than a second. "Andre, call the limo driver. Robbie, grab our stuff together. Don't forget Cat's iPod on the stereo." He said in a serious tone and the boys went to work. He picked Cat up in his arms with ease, cradling her, and stood up. "What's going on? Talk to me, Cat." They not only heard professional and steady in his tone…but they also heard worry and desperation. He was truly scared for her. He loved her. He didn't want her to be in pain. He didn't want anything to happen to her…ever. "Cat? Please answer me."

Cat was having a hard time breathing. "It's not cramps." She groaned out. "It's bad. It's really bad. Oh god, it hurts so bad." She kept one hand on her lower stomach, and the other gripped Beck's tank top. "Help me." She said through her clenched teeth. "How are you carrying me? You work out, don't you?" She changed the subject. Beck was confused on how she could think of anything else through the pain, but he realized she wanted to focus on anything else, but the situation she was in.

"Um, yeah, every day. You know that." He answered her. "You're not heavy at all."

"Thanks for saying that." Cat said between breaths. "Oh god, Beck, help me."

Before Beck could respond, Andre came up. "The limo's here." Andre told him as he opened the door for Beck and Robbie, who had all their stuff. The driver didn't even have time to get out as they already stepped in and Beck kept Cat in his lap, rocking her back and forth. "Hospital! Now! Cat needs a hospital!" Andre shouted after he shut the limo door. The car peeled out from its spot and speeded down the road. "How's our girl?" Andre asked, tears brimming his eyes. He had never been in such a terrifying situation before.

Beck leaned his head on Cat's as she was shaking violently. "I don't know." He whispered, wanting to drop dead. How could this be happening? What was wrong with her? "Cat, you have to be okay. Remember what I told you at the bar last week? I can't lose something I love again…and you know how I feel about you, even though you don't feel it back. So…please, don't make me go through that pain again. You're also my best friend…so I need you to stick with me." He kissed her head. "Everything is going to be alright."

Cat was breathing heavily. "You…need…to…rehearse." She wheezed out.

Beck rolled his eyes through his agony. "Okay, seriously, Cat, is work all you think about?" He let it go. "Call Jade. Tell her what's going on and tell her to call off the concert for tonight." Beck ordered to Robbie, who immediately nodded. "We're staying with you."

Cat sobbed. "Good."

Beck chuckled through everything going on. "You wanted us to stay with you, huh?"

"Oh yeah." Cat breathed out and then hissed. "Oh my god, help me!" She squealed into his shirt. The boys were in surprised, considering Cat had not shown so much emotion since…never…to see her like this was hurting them.

Beck looked pained. He didn't know how to help her. He couldn't do anything. "It'll be alright, Cat." He whispered to her. "Believe me. I won't let anything bad happen to you. You're not going anywhere without me."

Cat screamed suddenly.

Thankfully, the limo driver had pulled up at the emergency room entrance and the boys jumped out. They ran into the emergency room, startling everyone. It was packed with people. Everyone gasped. Yes, Hollywood Chemistry was in their presence…and yes…their dance choreographer and ex-fiancée of Dean Houston was in Beck Oliver's arms. You could only imagine how shocked and confused everyone was.

Andre ran up to the window. "She's having severe pains! She needs a doctor!"

"Come this way." The receptionist pointed to the double doors. "We'll take her and put you three in a waiting room, so you won't get bothered."

"Thank you so much!" Robbie said as they practically ran back there. Two security guards and a doctor walked with them.

Suddenly a gurney was put in front of Beck, who sat Cat down on it gently. Cat grabbed his hand. "Stay with me." She pleaded with tears.

"I can't, Cat." He looked like he was about to cry. "I'm going to be as close as I possibly can though. I'm not leaving this hospital."

Cat whimpered, but nodded. "Okay." She let go of his hands and they wheeled her farther and farther away from the boys and Beck, who's heart was being torn by every inch they walked and she was being taken away in. When he didn't see her or the doctors anymore when they turned a corner, his heart was shattered.

A nurse came up to him. "We'll take good care of her. We'll get the best doctors to check her."

"Please do." Beck almost begged. "I'll pay for everything. I'll pay for anything you guys need to do for her. I have money, so there's no reason for her to not get the best care. Just do what you can. Make sure she gets what she needs. _Please._ She means so much to me."

The nurse nodded. "Yes, sir." And she walked in the direction they had taken Cat.

Beck stood there in the middle of the hallway, forgetting everyone around him. His only thought was the redhead. His best friend. The love of his life. The only person he had ever opened up to about his past. The woman he'd spent so much time with than any other female on the planet. The dancer that meant nothing, but the world to him. The woman he's saved twice already. "Cat." He whispered in a longing voice as a lone tear escaped his eye and slowly ran down his cheek. "Be okay."

…

Beck, Jade, Andre and Robbie walked into Cat's hospital room and saw her awake and well on the hospital bed. "Hey, babygirl." Jade greeted as she ran to Cat's side and hugged her tightly. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Cat whispered in a weak tone. "They said they're checking a few more tests because they found something…odd…what do you think "odd" means?" She asked in fear.

"I have no clue." Jade sighed, sitting on the side of Cat's bed. "Everything will be alright."

"I hope so." Cat breathed out.

Beck came up to her side and took her hand. "How's my girl?" He asked softly. Cat could tell he looked absolutely drained and his eyes full of worry for her. It made her heart flutter with joy, since someone actually cared about her so much. She has never had that, so it felt so good.

Cat shrugged, snapping herself out of her daze and thoughts. "I'll be fine when I find out what's wrong with me."

"You'll be alright." Beck told her firmly. "If there is something wrong, I'll get the best of doctors from wherever to look at you to make sure you get everything you need. No matter what." She wasn't ever leaving him, he was going to make sure of that.

Cat gave his hand a squeeze. "Thank you."

After some more small talk and everyone were comfortable in chairs or something of the sort, the doctor came in. Jade and the boys stood to their feet as Cat sat up. "Caterina, we've done every possible test imaginable to see if there was a mistake, but there isn't. Everything came out positive." The doctor sighed, putting his clipboard to his side and staring intensely at Cat. "Miss Valentine, you're pregnant."

Cat's jaw dropped as she gasped. Everyone in the room looked to her in shock. "No, no, no!" Cat burst into tears. "This cannot be happening!" She said, trying to release her hands from Jade and Beck's grasp. Beck didn't let hers go though. Instead, he gripped her hand to try and calm her down.

The doctor stared at her in an apologetic way. "Miss Valentine, you do have the option of abor-"

With that, Beck looked to the doctor with fire in his eyes. "Wrong. That is _NOT_ an option. Leave, now." Beck growled with venom. The doctor immediately left the room in fear that Beck was going to strangle him.

Cat grabbed Jade's hand again, but this time with a desperate grip and stared at her best friend in horror. "I can't do this! I can't!"

Jade bit her lip. "This is Dean's baby, isn't it?"

Cat sobbed as she nodded her head. "Yes! He's the only man I've ever made love to! Oh god, that night in Las Vegas!"

"You two didn't use protection?" Beck scolded in anger, still keeping both hands on one of hers.

"We did for every time…except one." Cat sighed. "The shower."

"Ah, that makes sense." Jade nodded.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of god…"

"Beck, go play with yourself." Jade sighed. "Cat, you have to keep the baby."

Cat leaned back and nodded. "I know. How do I do this though? I don't want to be a single mother. I don't know how to change a diaper or make a bottle, or how to even hold a baby! How can I do this alone?"

"In a way, you kind of won't be." Jade chuckled. "You have me to help you. I'll be Auntie Jade."

Cat giggled a little through her misery. "Thanks."

"I'll be there too." Beck told her after giving her head a kiss.

"Same here, Lil' Red." Andre grinned.

Cat glared to him. "I hate that name!"

Robbie patted Cat's foot at the end of her tiny bed. "I'll be there as well."

Cat burst into sobs again. "Thank you…thank you guys so much…but it's still scary!"

"I know, kid." Jade ran her fingers through Cat's hair. "Things happen for a reason."

"I hate those reasons." Cat mumbled.

…

After getting released from the hospital and being taken to her hotel room to rest, Cat surprised Beck at 9pm. Beck was exhausted, about to get ready for bed. He was worried sick about Cat's mental state. He also was in disbelief. Pregnant? She's pregnant? This couldn't be happening. Is it odd that he was still in love with her? He was confused. Did he always have to put his brain through complicated situations and make his heart go through so many emotions? He'd figure he'd have a heart attack one day from all these feelings.

_Ding, ding_

His phone went off, indicating a text message. He reached over and grabbed it, seeing it was from Cat. His eyes widened, but opened the message quickly.

_-Are you up?-_

He smiled. Why the bloody hell was he smiling? _–Yes, I am. Are you alright?-_

_-Do you feel like watching a movie, by chance? If not, it's ok. I know I've been treating you like shit.-_

_-No, you haven't. I sure do feel like watching one. Let me take a quick shower first. I smell like sick people.-_

_-Lol, ok. Come soon though.-_

_-As soon as possible.-_

Beck immediately hit SEND and rushed to the bathroom, turning the shower on.

…

Cat opened the door for Beck as she was already in her PJ's. She wore satin pajama pants, with a baggy t-shirt. He walked in and gave her a hug after she shut the door. She cried into his chest. "I'm here for you. I meant every word I said at the hospital. I'm here for you. I'm always going to be right beside you." He whispered to her, his chin on her head carefully. He rubbed her back, trying to get to her relax. "I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled back and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He gave her a small smile. "Come on, girl, let's watch a movie." He told her as he led her to the bed. He pat Precious on the head, since she was lying on the end of the bed, sleeping. He sat with her against the bed frame, watching "The Incredibles". It was a random movie, but it was a movie to get them through. Cat looked in a daze, as if she wasn't even watching the movie. Beck put a hand on her shoulder after a while and she snapped out of it. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Cat put a hand on her stomach and nodded. "Yeah…" Suddenly she smiled. "Beck."

"Yeah?"

Cat smiled to him. "I'm pregnant."

Beck chuckled. "Yes, yes you are."

"I'm having a baby." Cat sighed in happiness. "I'm going to be a mom."

Towards the end of the movie, Beck felt Cat fall asleep and rest her head on his shoulder. He peeked over at her. She still had her hands on her flat stomach and she was smiling with an innocent expression. He couldn't help himself when he softly kissed the top of her head and leaned his head on hers. She was the spitting image of a new mother, only 5 weeks pregnant, and finally finding joy within this sudden news. She would be a good mom. Sure, she would be a single mom, but…but maybe Beck could change that. If she'll let him, he would try. He knew a child couldn't enjoy their childhood without both parents in his or her life, so…so if he just confessed to her…again…maybe…just maybe, he can make her his, finally, and prove to her that he could be a decent father. He was in such deep love with the girl, it was almost scaring him. He took her hand into his and kissed it, keeping the gentle grip. He tried not to fall asleep, so he wouldn't scare the crap out of her in the morning, but he did.

Oops…

…

Beck awoke the next morning, his head softly on the pillows and under the comforter. He remembered what happened the night before and shot up on the bed. He was still in Cat's room. He saw her putting her hair into a ponytail in front of the mirror. He thought she looked beautiful and was absolutely glowing. She was wearing a tight, white tank top that had tons of sparkles on the front, with a pair of light grey yoga pants, with socks on. "What time is it?" He asked after yawning.

Cat looked back at him and smiled, still holding her hair up in her hand. "It's only 7, don't worry. We still have two hours until we have to meet downstairs." She said in a soft, loving voice. She turned back to the mirror, putting the hair-band in her hair to hold her ponytail up tightly. "How'd you sleep? I hope I didn't snore or anything. I've been told I'm a silent sleeper though."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "You're not freaking out?"

"No." Cat shook her head, finishing her hair and then turning to him. "I did invite you down here kind of late last night, so you were probably tired." She frowned. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Beck said, standing to his feet. "It was fun."

Cat giggled and turned to the side, putting her hands on her stomach. "Can you see it?" She asked in hope.

Beck didn't know what she meant, but when she pulled the tank top tighter on her stomach, he saw it and smiled. "Oh…wow…Cat." He walked over to her and hugged her. "You already have a tiny bump."

Cat nodded, hugging back. "I know I was devastated yesterday, but now…now that I've realized why I've been looking fat the past week, I'm so happy." She put her hands back on her stomach. "I'm pregnant. There's a living person inside of me." Tears came to her eyes and she laughed. "Sorry! I've been emotional and so happy all morning!"

"No, no, it's fine." He smiled to her. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks. Well, you better go up and take a shower, get ready for practice. I'm going to go for my morning run."

"You're morning what?" Beck asked in surprise.

"My morning run." She repeated. "I've done my morning runs every day for the past…decade. You guys are always asleep when I go."

"Oh, man, I never knew that."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Beck." Cat poked his chest. "So go back to your room and get ready."

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Beck asked in concern.

Cat nodded. "I'm sure I will."

Beck forced a smile. "Okay…hey, Cat?"

"Hmm?" She said as she reached for her running sneakers.

"I…" He sighed. "I know it's soon…too soon, but…"

Suddenly Cat stood up and walked up to him. "I know, but…" She bit her lip. "Me too." She stepped on her tippy toes and pulled him down a little by his shirt, putting her lips on his softly. Beck immediately kissed back, wrapping his arms around her. He could've cried with joy. He couldn't believe all the heartache and patience he had to go through the past few months since he met her…and it all led up to this moment. She released him and smiled. "The moment you first found out you're in a way my boss, I felt something strong for you because you didn't want me to think I was below you. You aren't like other pop stars. You're someone who went through hell and back to get to where you are today. You treat everyone equally. You don't act like you're above everyone. I respect that."

"So you love me too?" Beck asked in fear. He didn't want to give his hopes up. He didn't want his heart to crash land again. He's had rejection and been abandoned too many times in his life, so his heart couldn't possibly take another blow.

Cat nodded. "I do."

Beck pulled her into his arms tightly and took in her shampoo scent. "Thank you." He whispered.

Now his heart felt full again.

He felt like someone cared and loved him again…something he hadn't felt since his freshman year of college.

He had someone who loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>xKatieDx, Julie, LittlemissVictorious, Starlight151, CPrizzle <strong>_(Wait until after chapter 14 and then you can kick Dean in his nonos. Lol. He's needed not crippling for the rest of the story), _**Demi909Lovato, CourtsxBatFan, Ameha Kay, imafanpire, xScreamingxAngelx, and wolfprincess16: **Some of your reviews cracked me up, lol. Keep reviewing! We made it to 100 reviews! YAY! :) :) :) I love you guys! And prepare yourselves…Dean's coming back next chapter :(


	12. Dean's Threat

**Starlight151 **_(Oh, after this chapter, winning her back is an understatement.), _**Julie, kktrbg, Cat's friend**_ (You can't keep it, but it's always going to be on my profile –even after I retire from Fanfic-, so you can read it whenever you want!), _**MariaLuvsYew, imafanpire, CourtsxBatFan, Glittergirl123, xKatieDx, CPrizzle, amehakay, VictoriousForever10, xScreamingxAngelx **_(Good! I'm glad! I want you happy!), _**xDontBreakTheSilencex, CRAZYbutLOVABLE, and LittleMissVictorious: **Wow…16 reviews all because Cat's pregnant, she and Beck are together, and all that jazz? Hmm…gives me an idea…wait, focus! Anyways, keep reviewing! You all are wonderful!

* * *

><p><strong>Only Girl In The World<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Twelve**

**Dean's Threat**

…

It had been a month since the news of Cat's pregnancy, Beck and Cat's confession, and the start of the group's new beginning. The tour was almost over. Just one more concert and they'd be heading back home. Cat was showing more now and was 9 weeks along. Jade was guessing she was going to have twins, which poor Cat fainted after that. The doctor confirmed Cat was not conceiving twins. Cat was still working on the dances, but to a limit, considering the fact the boys wouldn't let her do too much. Beck was very protective of her lately and never wanted her to overwhelm her health. She really couldn't blame him for wanting her safe and healthy. They had decided together that he was going to step up and be a father to her unborn child, so he wanted nothing, but for the baby to be safe and healthy too. Cat couldn't help, but smile at the thought. Beck was going to be a great dad.

Today, around 8am, she was sitting on the carpet floor of the hotel's empty ballroom, practicing their new routines Cat changed around for some spice to keep them going.

"Okay, so it's like this?" Robbie did a quick turn, but ended up tripping over himself and falling down. "Ow…"

Cat sighed. "No, it's not like that." She helped herself up and walked over to the three frustrated boys. "Watch me." She put one foot in front of the other and turned around quickly, stepping foot to foot towards the front. "You have to be sharp about it. You're a guy who wants what he wants, desperately, in this song. You have to keep eye contact on someone, preferably a girl, and act like you're talking directly to them. Try it again." She did the moves with him, standing next to him, guiding him through. After a few tries, she smiled. "Finally, Robbie! Good job!"

Robbie pumped his fist in the air. "Victory!"

The others laughed as Cat grabbed some water, ready to turn the music back on. "Okay, let's go through the first part of the song again."

"How about you sit down?" Beck suggested, putting a hand on her back. "Rest."

"_Our_ child and I are fine." Cat told him, putting her hands on her pregnant stomach. "I feel okay today."

He frowned, still not wanting her to do overwork herself. "Cat."

"Beck." She challenged. He sighed and gave up, walking back to the other boys. "So anyways, we'll go to-"

Suddenly the doors to the ballroom slammed open both ways and a familiar face, angry as hell, came stomping in, his eyes glaring to Cat. The manager on duty of the hotel came in after him, looking frazzled. "Sir, you cannot be here! You cannot interrupt their rehearsal!"

"Shut up!" Dean snapped at the manager, who fled away. He looked back to Cat, who was shaking. "Caterina Valentine, who the HELL do you think you are? How dare you not tell me you're pregnant! You selfish, inconsiderate witch!"

Andre's eyebrows rose. "Say what now? He called her a _what_?"

Cat stayed in her place, considering Dean was stomping up to her anyways. "Please, please, please, don't be angry with me!" She tried to hold her hands out to keep Dean away from her, but he slapped her hands away. She winced at the sharp sting on her hands, but she shook it off. She saw the boys ready to charge, so she had to calm Dean down before the boys did it for her. "You have to understand! You dumped me! What else was I supposed to do?"

"CALL ME AND TELL ME YOU WERE EFF-ING PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!" He screamed in her face, making her put her hands to his chest to make him back up away from her. He grabbed her wrists with a bruising grip, shaking her violently, making her whimper in pain. "How can a living being be so EVIL?"

Cat sobbed. "Please, stop! That hurts!"

"No!" He shouted, pushing her away. At that moment, Beck had enough and began walking up. "Once that baby is born, I'm fighting for full custody and that kid will be MINE!"

"NO!" Cat screamed, slapping him in the face. "You cannot take my child from me!"

"I can and I will!" He sneered, holding his hand up. "You don't dare touch me again!" He went to slap her, but a strong grip caught his wrist. "Let go, you asshole!" Dean snarled, turning to Beck, wrenching his hand out of Beck's grasp. "Mind your own damn business!"

"Cat is my business." Beck growled, his fists clenched with a white knuckle grip. "You even dare to lay a finger on her again, I will hurt you."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to Cat, who was shaking with fear. "Either you quit this job and come back to Hollywood with me, marry me, and give birth to my child, OR you can keep this lifestyle and get that kid ripped from your arms the second you give birth to him or her." He threatened. "You know I can do that too."

Cat looked absolutely horrified and put her hands to her swollen stomach again, breathing heavily. "Dean, please don't do this." She whispered.

"I want a child, Cat." He told her in a deep voice. "Now that I have one, I'm not letting them go. Again, I say: either you marry me immediately, or I'll take that kid from you and you'll NEVER see them again. Your choice. If you choose me, you're never going to dance or have anything to do with this line of work again, you're never leaving the house, you're only going to mother the child, you'll have no way of communication, AND you are to never talk to any of these people again."

Cat had tears as she looked to Beck, who was standing behind Dean. He had tears brimming his eyes. "Beck…"

Beck walked up to her, trying to control himself. "Cat…"

Cat sobbed quietly. "I can't let my child be taken from me. I'm so sorry."

Beck nodded. "I know."

"Love doesn't matter anymore, does it?" She stated in the saddest tone the world had ever heard.

"I guess not." Beck hugged her and kissed her head. "I'll miss you."

Cat snuggled up to him. "I'll miss you so much."

"Hurry up." Dean's horrid voice was heard. "Pack your bags, grab your stupid dog, and let's get out of here."

"Can Beck help me?" She asked in desperation.

"I don't give a shit." He growled. "If you're not at the limo out front in 10 minutes, I'll come up and drag you out." With that he stomped out of the ballroom.

"Jade's in a meeting." Cat said sadly. "Can you tell her I love her and she'll always be my best friend?"

Beck nodded, tears running down his cheeks. "Yeah." His heart hurt so much. Cat was practically going to be held captive in that mansion while her husband acted like some kind of saint to the world. She was going to be lonely, depressed, unhealthy, and forgotten by the world. Not by him though. He'd never forget her. He'd never forget how much he felt for her and loved her after being alone and unloved for years before he met her. He would never forget the feeling he had all month of the fact he _WAS_ going to be a father to her child…which was the best feeling in the world for him.

And it was taken away from him within 5 minutes of Dean Houston walking through the doors.

After she cried her goodbyes with Andre and Robbie, who were saddened and dishearten as well, Beck took her to her room and she grabbed her suitcase to pack. Precious was on the bed, resting. "Beck."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a big favor?" She asked in a whisper, staring at Precious. "Can you take care of Precious for me?"

Beck's eyes widened. "What? Cat-"

"If I have to be trapped in that damned house, not able to even go outside, why should she be as well?" Cat asked him, looking over to him. "I know you'll treat her right and take good care of her…can you?"

Beck nodded. "Of course, Cat." He walked up and rubbed her back as she zipped up her suitcase. "I love you."

Cat burst into violent sobs and flew into his arms. "I love you too! I love you so much!" She screamed over and over, Beck lost control, and cried with her. "Why is this happening? Beck, why? I love you! I love you so much! This isn't fair! I wanted to start a family with you! This baby was going to be yours!"

Beck winced. "I know. I wanted nothing more than to be a father. That's not going to happen though."

Cat gave him a sad look. "I'm so sorry."

Beck held her tightly against him. "It's not your fault." He released her. "Come on, girl…let's…let's get you downstairs…before he comes and…" He clenched his fists. "I want to kill him. Cat, you need to promise me that if he lays one hand on you, you'll find a way to escape and come straight to me. I'll never change my cell phone number, so you'll never have to go through hell to find me. I'll stay in the same place I live now."

Cat nodded. "Yes, of course. I promise. I would never want my child to be in that environment."

He was worried about her fate. Obviously, Dean was losing his cool with Cat. What if he lost it again? Would he really hit Cat? Would he abuse her? He wiped his tears away and took her suitcase. Cat said an emotional goodbye to Precious and they left the room. Cat gave Beck her room key so he could go back and get Precious, move the Yorkie pup to his room. Too soon, they were outside and as said, Dean's limo was out front. The limo driver took Cat's bags from Beck and put them in the trunk. He opened the back door for her and Cat hugged Beck one last time and kissed his cheek. "I'll wait for you, Cat." He whispered into her ear. "One day…one day you'll be freed from him and I'll be waiting for you."

"Promise?" Cat asked in hope.

"I promise with all my heart." He kissed her head again and Cat released him slowly, bursting into tears again as she sat in the limo, the driver closing the door behind her and going to the driver's seat. Beck sighed deeply as his hands were in his pockets and he watched the limo leave slowly. "I love you." He whispered. He watched the limo drive away with the only woman in the whole world he had ever loved and that loved him the same way. He watched the limo disappear…along with the only way for Beck to ever have true happiness and love.

Now all Beck felt was emptiness.

He had no one who loved him anymore.

He was so close to have a son or daughter as well, but now that was gone too.

He was all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>:'( Poor Beck...poor Cat...hell, even poor Precious!<br>**


	13. Everything Happens For A Reason

**(It's flippin almost 3 in the morning over here…I cannot sleep, but I'm only updating this story right now…what? Don't be mad! I can't spoil you guys TOO much!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Only Girl In The World<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Everything Happens For A Reason**

…

It had been a full month since Cat and Beck were suddenly separated from each other in a harsh, devastating way…Beck wasn't taking it well. He went to the concert that night, but the press had commented, saying the boys seemed off. And then the next day after that, it was announced that Caterina Valentine was back with Dean Houston. The media was calling it "everything back to normal", but it wasn't. If they only knew what pain he and Cat were in.

After returning from tour, Beck disappeared from the world and stayed in his condo. He was drinking his sorrow away continuously. He hired someone to come and bring him groceries, but mostly beer. He thought it would help him get rid of the horrifying images of what could possibly be happening to Cat…but it didn't. He just kept thinking more and more. He couldn't stop though. He had no idea why. All he knew was: he missed Cat. The news said Dean was on a weeklong business trip to Europe…so that meant Cat was alone. Beck thought to go visit her, to see how she was, but he realized that guards were covering the mansion. He would never be able to pass them.

He took Precious for a walk once a day, but in disguise, of course. He'd make it a short walk, but she still loved being outside. Precious could tell that her mommy was gone and wasn't coming back for her. Beck figured the poor pup was feeling abandoned by Cat. He put a framed picture of Cat next to the pup's bed, so she could still remember Cat's face. Amazingly, Precious would sometimes lay on her bed for hours, staring at the picture. Whoever said dogs don't have feelings or thoughts were definitely wrong about that. Beck could see the pain and sadness in Precious' eyes.

Everyone was affected by this.

When they told Jade what happened, she ran from them and came out hours later, her eyes red and puffy, demanding they get ready for their last concert. After they headed home by bus, Jade didn't say a word. The ride home was silent and painful.

Beck hadn't really communicated with Andre and Robbie. They'd text him every few days, asking him how he was and if he wanted to go for drinks. He'd answer back that he was fine and he didn't want to go anywhere. He wanted to stay home, curled up on the couch or in bed, cherishing the pictures of him and Cat. He was sleeping a lot, only to wake up to sadness. He'd always dream of Cat. Either it'd be a nice, heavenly dream, or it'd be a nightmare, with images of Cat getting hurt by Dean. When he had the nightmares, he'd race to the bathroom and vomit all his anger and depression out.

He wanted to know if she was alright.

Hell, all he could ever want right now was to hear her voice.

_Knock, knock_

Beck groaned silently as he stood from his bed and grabbed a shirt, put it on quickly, and saw Precious in her bed, staring to Cat's picture as usual. He sighed and opened his front door, revealing Jade and her angry face. "What?" He asked in annoyance as he left the door open for her to come in if she wanted and he walked back to his bedroom.

Jade slammed the door shut behind her and followed him. When he fell back onto the bed, she stomped her foot on his wood floor. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean WHAT'S WRONG?" Beck snapped. "I lost the love of my life! That's what's wrong!"

Jade sighed. "Beck, I know you miss Cat, but you cannot neglect your duties to your music career and fans. Everyone is starting to wonder if you're even ALIVE!"

"I'm not alive." He mumbled. "I'm dead."

"No, you're not." Jade sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. "You're just lost and lonely."

"I miss her so much." Beck's voice cracked. "I just want to hear her voice, Jade."

"I wish I could shock you and say you could in a way, but I don't. I haven't been able to speak to her. I've tried so many times in so many ways…Dean just locked her up in the that house and shielded her away from the world." Jade now sounded sad. "I miss her too. You're not the only one suffering."

"I know I'm not, which is what makes things worse." Beck responded, gripping his pillow. "She made such a difference in the world. She touched everyone and has a special place is everyone's hearts. And for Dean just to snatch her from the world and keep her hidden from us was the worst thing he could've done. Now we all have a piece of our hearts empty and it can never be filled until Cat blesses us with her smiles and laughter again."

"Deep." Jade commented. "Beck, there's nothing-"

_Ring…ring…_

"Jade West." Jade answered her cell phone in her professional voice.

"_Miss West, my name is Dr. Oswald from the Hollywood Hospital. We have a young lady here who said to call you immediately."_

"And that'd be?"

"_Caterina Valentine."_

Jade stood up suddenly, making Beck look to her. "Cat's in the hospital?" Beck shot up from bed and jumped out. "What's happened to her?" Jade asked hastily.

"_She's having severe complications with her pregnancy. Her fiancée is out of the country and unable to be reached. Caterina said to call you and Beck Oliver. I was going to contact him next."_

"No need, I'm with him now." Jade looked to Beck, who was already getting dressed. "We'll be there as soon as we possibly can." She hung up as Beck ran into the bathroom to change. "She's having complications with her pregnancy, Beck." She called out, staring at her phone in a daze. "They couldn't get a hold of Dean, so Cat convinced them to call me. They were about to call you next."

Beck suddenly came out and grabbed his shoes, all dressed and cleaned up so quickly. "Let's just go. Hurry. I need to be there. I have to comfort her. I have to hold her. She needs me. I can feel it, Jade, she needs me." He said in a hurry.

Jade rolled her eyes. "How about you shut the hell up and get in the damn car?" She yelled as they ran out of his bedroom, out of the condo.

…

Cat was laying asleep in her hospital bed as Beck and Jade ran in, out of breath. Beck went straight to her side, as Jade grabbed the clipboard at the edge of her bed, peeking at the doctor's notes. Beck took Cat's hand and kissed her head. "Cat…" He whispered. "Cat, wake up. It's me, girl. Beck." He felt her stir from her sleep and let her wake up a bit before speaking again. "Hi, my love." He said, running his fingers through her soft red hair as she stared up at him with emotionless eyes. She was pale and smaller than he last saw her. Her stomach was flat suddenly…oh no...

"I had a miscarriage." She whimpered out, tears running down her cheeks. "My precious baby is gone."

Beck had tears as well as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm here, Cat. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." When he leaned up, his eyes widened as he put his fingers gently on her bottom lip and she winced. "Cat…what happened?" He asked, and she knew he was asking about the small opening on her lip that was actually in the process of healing.

Her reply was taking his hand into hers and kissing it, giving him an apologetic look.

Beck's heart broke all over again. "No…" His worst nightmare was true.

Dean hit her.

_Knock, knock_

Jade quickly put the clipboard back and tried to act casual. The doctor walked in, with a grim expression. Cat whimpered once again. "I hate you with that face." She whined. "Please, please, no more bad news."

"I'm sorry, Miss Valentine, but it's by law that I tell you this." The doctor sighed. "You're…barren."

Cat gasped as Beck closed his eyes. "Barren?"

"Yes." The doctor gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm terribly sorry about this, Caterina. You won't be able to have children."

Cat burst out into sobs and Beck immediately cradled her in his arms. Jade motioned to the doctor for him to leave. She looked to Beck, who glanced at her. "I'm going to step outside and make some calls." She told him as she left. She looked like she was almost about to cry. They guessed she didn't want Cat or Beck to see her breakdown.

Cat's sobs soon turned into hiccups and tears. "Beck…I want children." Her voice cracked. "It's not fair!" She snapped. "Why me? What did I do that's so wrong to the world? Am I a bad person? Did I do something bad that I don't know about? Beck, if I did something wrong, you'd tell me, right? So what did I do? What did I do to deserve this? Why did my child get taken from me? Why? WHY?"

Beck leaned away from her and grabbed her wrists with a tight grip. "Listen to me." He ordered in a deep voice. When Cat shook her head and tried to wrench from his grasp, he held them tighter. "Look at me!" He growled. She reluctantly did so. Beck had never seen such tragedy in a person's eyes before. She looked like she'd never smile or find happiness again. "You didn't do ANYTHING wrong, Cat. You're an angel sent from heaven. I can't think of one thing you've done wrong."

"Well…well, I've been swearing a lot more than I used to." Cat said in a small, innocent voice. "Could that be it? Am I being punished for swearing?"

"No, you're not." Beck kissed her head and sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong. Life is unfair, but everything happens for a reason."

Suddenly her hospital phone rang next to her bed. Cat answered it, trying to sound strong. "Hello?"

"_Cat, it's Dean."_

Cat bit her lip, gripping Beck's hand for support. "Hi."

"_What happened?"_

"I was at home and I was feeling funny. I couldn't call the hospital or anything because you disconnected all the phones. Finally, after picking the lock on the front door since you had the doors locked on the outside, I was able to go outside and scream for help from the guards." Cat said in a weak voice. "Dean…I had a miscarriage."

"_YOU WHAT? What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? You fat pig! I told you to watch what you ate! I told you to exercise more!"_

"How could I exercise, Dean?" Cat asked him. "You locked me in the house! You seriously, literally locked me in that big house with no way out. Where was I supposed to exercise?"

"_You could've found a way, you dimwit idiot!"_

"Stop calling me names!" Cat cried out like a young child, who was being bullied.

Beck almost ripped the phone from her hands and hung up, but he restrained himself.

"_You know what? WHATEVER! When I get back, we'll try again. I don't give a shit of what you say! I'll make you do this! YOU WILL HAVE MY CHILD!"_

Cat gasped. "Dean…are you saying you'd force yourself on me if I said no?"

Beck growled. No way in HELL was Dean Houston going to hurt her.

"_You better believe it! You're going to be the mother my children!"_

"No, I'm not."

"_Oh yes you are! I'll-"_

"No, Dean, I'm not." Cat interrupted him. "I cannot. I physically cannot."

"…_what?"_

"They just came in and told me I'm barren, Dean. I cannot have kids."

"…_well…well then…I guess that's it then."_

Cat scoffed. "So that's it? You're dumping me because I can't have kids?"

"_Yup. Get your stuff out of my house and be gone."_

He hung up.

Cat put a hand over her mouth to try and hold back her sobs once again, but it didn't work as she buried her face in Beck's shoulder.

"Cat, I still love you more than anything in this world." Beck told her in a dead serious tone. "I'm going to take care of you. I'll never abandon you."

"Beck, stop this!" Cat screeched as she ripped away from his hold on her. "I'm barren! I can't have kids! I'll never get pregnant again! You can't love me! You need someone who will grant you children! You cannot be with me! I'm now a nobody with no career and no family! I HAVE NOTHING!"

"YOU HAVE ME!" Beck finally yelled back to get through to her, silencing her. "You have me. Cat, children or no children, I love you. Nothing can break apart love."

Cat sniffled. "You promise?"

"I swear on my life." Beck kissed her lips with passion and she kissed back.

Oh, how he waited for this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Starlight151, wolfprincess16, MariaLuvsYew<strong>,** Ameha Kay, Julie, CourtsxBatFan, ConnieCee, kktrbg, LilLisa95, CRAZYbutLOVABLE, Victoriousforever10, Cat's friend, Glittergirl123, CPrizzle, LittleMissVictorious, xDontBreakTheSilencex, imafanpire **_(Oh, who can have a happy story without a bit of tragic in there? Lol), _**Twihard102 **_(Okay, okay, I'll tell you: Beck and Cat will end up together…lol. Hmm, what gave THAT away? Haha.), _**Demi909Lovato, and xScreamingxAngelx: **WHOA! That's a lot of reviews! Thanks guys! :) So the next chapter is the _last_ chapter…let's just say: Dean is getting what he deserves! Mmmhmmm. Pretty much the moment you all have been waiting for…especially CPrizzle, who has been waiting to –virtually- kick Dean in his nonos. Lol. So make her happy and review, so I can update quickly! Hahahahaaha…ha. (Had to add that on.)

**MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, so who loved my very popular story "12 Sessions With Caterina"? Did you? Did you really? Well, I'm glad you feel that way! Look on my profile and check out the summary of an upcoming new story: "A Slice Of Life", which is almost like "12 Sessions" only Beck or Cat isn't dead...yeah, so if you like the summary, let me know! (And if you haven't read "12 Sessions With Caterina"…where the bloody heck have YOU been? Lol. I'm kidding…you should read it though…I'm still in shock that the last chapter (chapter 15) had gotten over 60 reviews…damn.)


	14. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**LittleMissVictorious, CPrizzle **_(I'm sorry, I'm a horrible person! I shouldn't have said that last chapter. I was trying to be funny, but I need to remember, I'm not that funny. I'm sorry again. I'm a horrible person with no brain.), _**GottaBeYou888, Glittergirl123, xScreamingxAngelx, Wolfprincess16, VictoriousForever10, CourtsxBatFan, CRAZYbutLOVABLE, imafanpire **_(There is, but this is the last chapter and I'm not going into too much detail about their future. So that is where your guys' imaginations comes in!), _**and Julie: **Aw, thanks for all the reviews, guys! You're wonderful! :) Last chapter has arrived! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Only Girl In The World<strong>

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Chapter Fourteen **

**I'm Not Going Anywhere**

…

_5 months later…_

"And Mr. Oliver," A man with a serious expression, a black suit, and slick black hair paced in front of the full courtroom. Beck was on the stand next to the judge. Cat was sitting in the table a few yards before him, staring at him with strength and encouragement. On the defense side sat Dean Houston, in a suit as well. He was glaring daggers to Beck. Beck didn't fear the man at all. "After Dean threatened and forced Caterina to leave with him that day, what did you do?"

Beck sighed. "I waited for our manager, Jade West, to come back with the others, Andre Harris and Robbie Shapiro. We told her what happened."

"How did she react?"

"She was horrified." Beck said grimly. "We all were."

"How were you feeling?"

"I felt saddened…almost desperate. I loved Cat even back then. And for her to be taken from me just like that, with Dean scaring all of us with threats against her, just caused me to break."

"So did Dean lay a finger on Caterina after he barged into the ballroom?"

"Yes." Beck almost growled, but attempted to control himself.

"Please, in detail, explain to the court, jury, and judge what Dean did to Caterina."

"Alright." Beck hated remembering the fright and pain Cat went through that day. "After he stomped in, he snapped at the manager in the hotel, telling him to "Shut Up" and made the man run away. He continued his way to Cat, his eyes full of anger. He began yelling and shouting at her about how she didn't tell him she was pregnant with his child. She tried to calm him down, and put her hands up in defense when he came too close, but he slapped her hands away. Her hands were red and almost bruising when she left. He continued screaming at her, calling her horrid names, and came closer to her. She put her hands on his chest to attempt to push him off, but he grabbed her wrists, shook her harshly, and then he shoved her away. He suddenly threatened to take the unborn child away from her the second he or she was born. Cat, being a strong, protective mother she would've been, slapped him and told him that he couldn't do that. He argued and said he could. He then reached up to slap her, but I grabbed his wrist, stopping him."

"So he didn't slap her?"

"No. I stopped him." Beck confirmed. "I could never see the woman I love hurt, or a woman in general."

"So was that all the physical abuse you saw that happened that day?"

"Yes." Beck nodded.

"After that day, did you ever communicate or see Miss Valentine?"

"No." Beck said grimly. "She was unreachable. Dean had that mansion guarded. Frankly, nobody knew if Cat was alive or not."

"When you saw her at the hospital after she had her miscarriage, was that the first time you had seen her?"

"Yes."

"How did she change, physically?"

"She was much smaller, skinnier, and so pale. She looked unhealthy. Her eyes were sunk in and she was shaking with fear." Beck gulped. "She was, of course, devastated, since she lost her baby. The doctor had come in and told her she was barren, which didn't help her fragile emotions."

"Beck Oliver, I'm going to ask you one last question." The lawyer said, staring Beck in the eyes. "After you saw the bruises on Caterina's body, did you immediately assume it was Dean's work?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. You may step down."

Beck left the stand and went to sit next to Cat, holding her hand, giving it a squeeze.

After questioning Andre, Robbie, Jade, and then Cat, and then Dean, and going over evidence, pictures, and such, both of the lawyers took their place in front of the jury. Dean's was first.

The woman went up to the group of citizens. "Dean Houston is the richest, most successful man on the planet currently. Yes, he had made a mistake with losing his control of emotions when it came to Caterina, but he is under a lot of stress. There's bound to be some downs and ups. He couldn't help, but want Caterina. He adored her and her personality. She was also pregnant with his child. How could he not want her to move back and to be with him? Yes, yes, I know, he locked her into the home, but is it now a crime for a husband/fiancée to want his woman safe and protected? He went to Caterina's location on the Hollywood Chemistry tour to go and win his lady back from the clutches of Beck Oliver, who had practically stolen Caterina from him. Dean Houston just wanted his fiancée back. Is that a crime now?" She nodded. "Thank you."

Cat's lawyer, who had been the one questioning Beck, stood up and walked in front of the jury. "Did you hear her? She's defending a man, who locked the woman he supposedly cared for in a mansion. All the windows and doors were bolted shut. All ways of communication –internet, phone, and such- were all disconnected and torn from the house. There wasn't even TV's in the house! When the police searched the house, they had found practically no food in the fridge. At the hospital, after Caterina's miscarriage, Dean had told her that since she was now barren, he didn't want her and dumped her. After she was taken home, Beck Oliver just so happened to see the new and old bruises on her back. Dean abused his pregnant fiancée! What man has the heart to do such a thing? It's obvious that Dean Houston is just a fake businessman, who loves to control everything and everyone, including a small, petite professional dance choreographer, who's name was Caterina Valentine."

The judge announced that they took a recess so the jury could decide the verdict for Dean's fate.

Cat and the gang sat on a bench in the hallway outside the courtroom and Beck had her wrapped in his arms. "I hope he goes to jail." Cat mumbled.

"Me too." Beck kissed her head.

"Beck…I really am sorry." Cat looked up at him. "I know I made a promise to you that I would run if Dean hurt me, but…please understand, I was trapped in that house. I had no way out to get to you. If I could've found a way, I would've gone straight to you."

Beck held back his tears as he stayed strong for her. "Don't be sorry. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I'm just sickened and disgusted that he did that." Beck looked down at her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Cat said, leaning her head onto Beck's shoulder.

…

"Has the jury reached a decision?" The female judge asked the group of people on the benches on the side of the court. A man stood up, holding a piece of paper in his hands. "And the verdict for Dean Houston?"

"For the 4 counts on domestic abuse, we find the defendant _Guilty_."

Everyone started murmuring as Cat broke down into tears relief. Beck hugged her tightly, feeling the same way.

The judge knocked her hammer on the desk harshly. "Bailiff, please take Dean Houston into custody. Sentencing will be within 3 months. Court dismissed."

Dean sent some empty threats towards Beck and Cat's way, who just let it go. He lost.

…

Cat was reading the newspaper the next day. On the headlines, it read about how Dean Houston was now sitting in prison, with his money gone, hotels shut down all over the world, and looked to be getting 10-20 years of jail time. He lost everything. All of his money was actually going to Cat, since they were engaged and Dean had no other family. Cat frowned and put a hand on her flat, empty stomach, tears blurring her eyes. Dean took away what Cat almost had and would've cherished more than anything in the world. Cat didn't spend time with her family, hardly at all. Christmas, Thanksgiving, Mother's Day, Father's Day, Her parents' birthdays, and her birthday were the only days of the year when Cat saw her family. Beck was wonderful with her, yes, but he was a harsh reminder of what they could've shared together before Dean took her away from him all those months ago.

As she was sitting at her breakfast nook in her kitchen, drinking coffee with her favorite mug that read "Mommy's Precious Angel" and it had a picture of her and her mom on it, and the newspaper still in her hands, Cat heard someone knocking at the door. She sighed and wanted them to go away. She didn't care who they were. She just wanted to be alone that morning. They kept knocking and she guessed Precious heard it, since she ran from the bedroom where she had been resting to the front door, scratching and barking. Cat sighed and stood up from the bench. She still held the mug close to her as she was in her baggy sweater that was unbuttoned, her tight tank top underneath visible, and her pajama pants and slippers. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had no makeup to hide the bags under her eyes. She hoped it wasn't paparazzi.

She opened the front door and saw Beck standing there.

She smiled and changed her mind.

She wanted to be alone that morning _with _Beck.

She opened the door wider and Beck picked up the Toy size Yorkie in his arms. Beck smiled ot her as well. "How's my favorite girl?" He said after kissing her lips.

Cat shrugged. "As good as I'll get on a Wednesday morning." She suddenly blushed. "I'm sorry you have to see me without makeup and nice clothes on. I must look horrid."

"You look beautiful." Beck said with all seriousness.

"Thanks." Cat took a sip of her coffee. "Do you want some breakfast? I haven't eaten yet, so I was going to make some French Toast."

"I'd love some." Beck grinned as he followed her to the kitchen. He sat down at the island on the stool, with Precious licking his chin. "Hey, girl, easy there. I belong to your mom." He playfully warned the puppy.

Cat giggled. "That's right." She started mixing the ingredients together. "All mine."

"And that's how it will always be." Beck told her. He put Precious down and leaned on the counter. He looked around and saw the breakfast nook that had the newspaper scattered, and it opened to the headlines. He went over to read it to do something, but when he saw what was on the page, he frowned and read it.

One paragraph killed him inside.

**Houston was convicted of domestic abuse to his fiancée, Caterina Valentine, 22 years old and was pregnant at the time with his child. He pleaded "Not Guilty", but in the end lost the case. There was too much evidence and witnesses against him. Valentine confesses he abused, assaulted, and constantly neglected her. He left the house for either hours or sometimes days on a business trip, and he'd leave Valentine with barely any food to survive on. He had bolted all doors and windows shut. Removed all chances of communication she could've had with the outside world. It was quite obvious how Valentine had a miscarriage, with the starvation and loneliness she endured while being held captive. **

There was more on the story about his hotels and his case, but he didn't care about that stuff. He hated thinking of all the things the bastard did to his redhead girlfriend. He didn't have anyone to blame except Dean Houston. He didn't blame himself, Cat, or even society, considering Dean did have a way of convincing the world he was a saint at heart and his life was perfect. He looked over at Cat until she was finished with breakfast. He stared at her the whole time. He watched her in a daze as she cooked. Sometimes she'd put her hand on her stomach, as if there was something in there or it was also like she was missing something or something was missing that should be there, but now it's not. It's not. Her baby bump she was so proud of wasn't there. It was gone.

A few minutes later, they were sitting down at the table and eating in silence. Soon the phone rang. Cat left her plate and went to answer her cordless house phone. "Hello?" She answered in her professional, but velvety voice. "Yes, this is Caterina Valentine. How can I help you?" Beck looked to her. "I'm sorry, but I'm currently on a rest for a year." She told the person as gently as she could. "That's nice and all, but I'm good financially, sir. I'm taking a breather." She hung up and sighed. Instead of coming back to sit down, she gripped the counter next to her with a white knuckle grip and tried to breath normally, so she wouldn't cry.

Beck stood up and wrapped his arms around her petite body. He gave her neck a soft kiss to comfort her. "I know it's hard, Cat, but we'll get through this. You're not alone. You have me and I'm not abandoning you anytime soon or ever for that matter." He held her close to him. "Nothing will keep me away from you again. You're not going to take these blows all alone anymore."

Cat suddenly pushed him off her and punched the nearest wall with all her strength. Beck winced at the sound of her bones breaking in her fist. Cat sobbed in pain, but let it go. "I wanted a baby!" She screamed. She looked to Beck, running up to him and punching his chest. It didn't hurt him, so he let her get her anger out, even if her wrist was bleeding and broken. "I wanted that baby! I wanted to be a mom! I wanted to hold that child in my arms! I WANTED SOMEONE TO LOVE ME!"

Beck caught her wrists and pulled them away before wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, where she tried to fight away from him, but he wouldn't let her. "There is someone who loves you. It's me. I'm here." He whispered.

"What if you leave me one day?" She screamed into his chest. "I'll be all alone! With no one! At least with a child, they would've NEVER hated me! They would ALWAYS love me!"

"I'll never leave you!" Beck snapped, losing his cool, only making her sob harder. "I'll never leave you alone! I'll always love you! I know you wanted a child, I know! Cat, I would do anything to change the past and snatch you up, runaway with you to a faraway place, just you, me, and the baby before Dean took you away from me! I can't, but I would in a heartbeat! Cat, I'm going to help you! I'm going to be here for you! Do you hear me? Are you listening?"

Cat collapsed to her knees, taking Beck with her. She cried into his chest, leaning onto him as he kept his arms wrapped protectively around her. He leaned against the counter and held her closer. Her fist was still weakly hitting his chest.

Beck kissed her head, suddenly feeling emotionally drained. "I love you so much. I'm not going anywhere. Do you want to know why I'm so sure of that?"

Cat leaned back a little and looked to him. "Why?" She asked, wiping her tears away with her fists. He took her left hand and put something slowly on her ring finger. Cat took a closer look. "Beck?" She asked in shock and looked back at him. "Are you serious?"

Beck kept his grin on his face as he nodded. "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm."

Cat immediately wrapped left arm around his neck and hugged him close as her now broken wrist was safely tucked by her stomach. "Oh, Beck! Yes! Yes!" She stared at the engagement ring on her left ring finger.

Beck sighed in relief as he held her close on his lap, right there on the kitchen floor. "Good, because to me, you're _The Only Girl In The World._"

* * *

><p><strong>-The End-<strong>


End file.
